


You play or you die

by Chibi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Game of Thrones!AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers non è nessuno di importante, non almeno fino a che non viene preso sotto l'ala di Howard Stark, signore di Winterfell. [Italiano]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You play or you die

La famiglia Rogers non era mai stata una famiglia particolarmente benedetta dalla fortuna. Non avevano titoli, né uno stemma, né un motto.   
Non erano imparentati con nessuno d’importante e non erano che una famiglia tra le tante altre che abitavano i Sette Regni. Joseph Rogers era stato il terzo di cinque fratelli, ma ormai era solo – i sue due fratelli minori erano morti in gioventù, mentre i suoi due fratelli maggiori in guerra.  
Sarah Rogers non aveva avuto alcuna dote quando Joseph aveva deciso di sposarla, non era particolarmente bella né particolarmente intelligente, ma era una buona lavoratrice.  
Si amavano, in un mondo che intorno a loro veniva rovinano dalla corruzione e dalle tragedie loro non avevano nulla se non quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro e una piccola fattoria.  
Avevano anche un figlio, Steve Rogers, ma anche in questo caso la coppia non era stata particolarmente fortunata.  
Steve era un bambino gracilino, che si ammalava facilmente, e che non poteva aiutarli nei campi tanto quanto avrebbero avuto bisogno.  
Il medico aveva spesso detto loro che non c’era nulla che lui potesse fare e che avrebbero fatto meglio a cercare di portare alla luce un altro erede – dopotutto tutti sapevano cosa succedeva ai bambini di fragile costituzione, specialmente quelli appartenenti ad una famiglia povera come la loro.  
Era una triste verità, ma i coniugi Rogers si erano rifiutati di gettare la spugna.  
Ogni mattina Joseph si alzava e cominciava a zappare, Sarah andava ad aiutare il marito mentre Steve preparava da mangiare per i suoi genitori.  
Steve leggeva nelle ore più calde della giornata – Sarah gli aveva insegnato a leggere, nella speranza che almeno il loro bambino avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa anche con la sua malattia – e poi aiutava i suoi genitori nel tardo pomeriggio, quando il calore non era così insopportabile e poteva passare un po’ di tempo sotto il sole senza subire danni irreparabili.  
Non era una vita facile la loro, ma era una vita felice.  
Quello che i Rogers non sapevano, però, era quello che il piccolo Steve faceva di notte.  
Sotto il buio della luna, quando i suoi genitori dormivano, Steve prendeva la vecchia spada di suo padre e cominciava ad allenarsi. Si allenava per ore, fino a finire in ginocchio a terra, tossendo anche l’anima.  
I suoi muscoli si lamentavano per il trattamento, ma Steve non voleva arrendersi. Ripensava ai suoi genitori, alle fatiche che facevano per lui e si rialzava, colpendo il tronco dell’albero un’altra volta. E poi un’altra. E poi ancora.  
A volte si chiedeva se questi suoi sacrifici sarebbero mai serviti, ma ogni giorno in cui riusciva a correre un po’ di più o riusciva a zappare per più tempo, Steve sapeva che non stava sprecando il suo tempo, che stava lavorando per qualcosa.  
Steve pregava ogni sera i Sette Dei, ma soprattutto il Guerriero perché lo rendesse più forte, perché gli desse il potere di aiutare i suoi genitori.  
Non aveva molti amici, l’unico ragazzino con cui Steve passava un po’ di tempo era Bucky, il figlio del fabbro, che era forte e sano, come un qualsiasi altro ragazzino avrebbe dovuto essere. Bucky sarebbe diventato un soldato, diceva sempre, se ne sarebbe andato da quel loro paesino e sarebbe diventato un cavaliere per il trono di spade, per la corona e Steve lo disegnava nei fogli che a volte sua madre riusciva a comprargli: lo disegnava con l’armatura e il mantello. Gli aveva anche disegnato uno stemma, uno scudo con un martello e Bucky aveva riso, urlando ad alta voce “Tremate perché arriva James della casata Barnes”.   
Non avevano ancora trovato un motto, ma non aveva importanza.  
Steve aveva disegnato anche quello che sarebbe potuto essere il suo stemma, ma non l’aveva mai fatto vedere a nessuno. Non aveva importanza, dopotutto,lui non sarebbe mai diventato un cavaliere.  
E così la loro vita continuava, non facile ma felice, tranquilla. Almeno fino all’arrivo dei barbari.

Erano arrivati in un periodo in cui avevano già perso parte del loro raccolto a causa di alcune piogge e non potevano permettersi di perdere anche questa parte. Non se volevano sopravvivere, non se volevano superare il mese che stava per arrivare.  
Steve dava queste scuse quando gli chiedevano cosa gli fosse venuto in mente, cosa lo avesse spinto a prendere lo scudo rovinato che Bucky si era dimenticato lì il giorno prima (era uno scarto, suo padre voleva distruggerlo, ma aveva accettato di darlo al figlio per giocarci un poco) e la spada rovinata di suo padre e aveva attaccato.  
Aveva attaccato per proteggere la sua famiglia, la sua fattoria. Aveva attaccato perché suo padre non era riuscito a prendere la spada prima che i briganti arrivassero e non aveva come difendersi.  
Principalmente Steve aveva attaccato perché era quello che voleva, perché era stanco di sentirsi debole, perché lo stemma che lui stesso aveva creato lo prendeva in giro dalla pagina bianca.  
Aveva attaccato perché quelli erano dei bulli, come i figli del panettiere, che gli ridevano dietro e lo chiamavano la Principessina Steve, che gli chiedevano come si sentiva sua madre ad aver dato alla luce un tale obrobrio.  
Aveva attaccato perché non poteva non farlo.  
Non aveva vinto, ovviamente non aveva vinto – questo genere di cose non accadevano nel mondo reale, un bambino mingherlino non poteva vincere contro una banda di briganti, non importava quanto fosse coraggioso – me ne aveva ucciso uno, prima che qualcuno lo colpisse con una delle loro spade.  
Mentre cadeva Steve aveva chiuso gli occhi, aveva chiesto scusa a sua madre e a suo padre, aveva pensato a Bucky e poi aveva pregato.  
Ti prego, Ti prego, Ti prego, aveva pensato, aveva mormorato mentre poteva sentire il sangue uscirgli dalla ferite.  
Ti prego, pensava di aver urlato – ma era quasi certo di essere svenuto prima di poterlo fare.

Steve si era svegliato una volta, ma tutto quello che aveva visto era stata sua madre, al suo capezzale, che piangeva e piangeva. Avrebbe voluto allungare la mano, accarezzarle i capelli e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che ci avrebbe pensato lui. O papà.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, dirle che poteva rilassarsi, che per un po’ di tempo ci avrebbe pensato lui (lavorava sempre troppo lei, e Steve avrebbe voluto che se la prendesse comoda, una volta tanto).   
Non poteva muoversi, però, non sentiva nulla (latte di papavero, forse?) ma sapeva che se si fosse mosso il dolore sarebbe stato lacerante.  
Ci provò comunque, perché voleva confortare sua madre ed era sempre stato troppo buono per il suo bene (o, almeno, questo era quello che gli diceva sempre Bucky e lui gli credeva).  
Come aveva pensato il dolore che lo investì fu così tanto e così improvviso che Steve si rese conto di stare urlando. Le mani tremanti di sua madre stavano cercando di tenerlo fermo, “No, Steve, calmati tesoro” bisbigliava, ma faceva troppo male.  
Steve svenne di nuovo, ma prima di farlo pensò Ti prego.

La seconda volta in cui si era svegliato non c’era sua madre accanto a lui, ma Bucky e Steve non era nemmeno certo di essere sveglio, questa volta.  
«Sai? Ho trovato un motto, credo, è una cosa stupida. Non che esista un motto più stupido di “Udite il mio ruggito!” perché seriamente… però…» la sua voce si stava spezzando e Steve era quasi certo che stesse piangendo.  
Che cosa stupida, Bucky non piangeva mai, probabilmente stava sognando.  
«Voglio dirti il motto, cretino, quindi devi svegliarti, devi…» Bucky gli stava stringendo il polso, il pollice fermamente premuto all’interno, come se stesse ascoltando il battito del suo cuore. «Ti prego.»  
Ti prego, pensò Steve, dentro la sua testa, ma sapeva bene che i Sette Dei non l’avrebbero ascoltato.  
Ti prego, bisbigliò comunque, perché lui era sempre stato testardo.

La terza volta che Steve si svegliò c’era un uomo accanto a lui e la sua pelle era in fiamme. Non c’era altro modo di descrivere quello che stava provando.  
Si guardò in giro, cercando sua madre o Bucky o suo padre, ma c’erano solo lui e l’uomo che non aveva mai visto davanti a lui.  
Aveva i capelli grigi ed era evidentemente un uomo che aveva vissuto a lungo, magari abbastanza da aver visto anche l’ultimo inverno.  
Gli sorrise, poggiandogli una mano sula fronte – il suo tocco era fresco contro la sua pelle infuocata e Steve cercò di inclinarsi verso di lui.  
«Shh,» disse l’uomo, «zitto, ragazzo,» la sua voce era calma, era come un balsamo contro il dolore. «Un corpo così piccolo e hai sfidato così tanti briganti. Alcuni la chiamerebbero follia,» Steve non capiva di cosa stava parlando, il dolore lo rendeva incapace di comprendere, ma pensava che non aveva importanza. Probabilmente stava morendo «io lo chiamo coraggio. Il coraggio di un vero cavaliere, è una cosa che pochi uomini hanno al giorno d’oggi.»  
Faceva così male e Steve si morse il labbro.  
«Mi chiedo cosa diventerai,» disse l’uomo, «spero un buon cavaliere, sì,» e poi il dolore sparì, improvvisamente com’era venuto e Steve si lasciò andare sul letto. Non poteva muoversi, non ne aveva le forze, era quasi certo di non avere le forze nemmeno di respirare «spero che, prima di tutto, tu rimanga un brav’uomo.»  
Steve chiuse gli occhi.

La quarta volta in cui Steve si svegliò si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Si portò una mano alla fronte – ricordava vagamente qualcuno che lo aveva accarezzato, qualcuno che non era sua madre o Bucky o suo padre, ma erano ricordi nebulosi – e poi si mise a sedere.  
Le sue coperte erano inzuppate di sudore e Steve poteva sentire, come un ricordo lontano, che aveva provato un dolore indicibile.  
E fu in quel momento che si rese conto che al posto delle sue braccia mingherline c’erano muscoli come quelli che solo i cavalieri più allenati potevano vantare.  
Infatti tutto il suo corpo era completamente cambiato e Steve si passò una mano sui suoi pettorali, duri e fermi sotto il suo tocco.  
Cosa era successo? Cosa gli era successo mentre dormiva?   
Cercò un qualche indizio, ma niente intorno a lui poteva giustificare quel cambiamento. Si trattava forse di magia? Eppure si diceva che la magia fosse praticamente sparita da Westeros tanto tempo prima.  
Quale erba, però, avrebbe mai potuto avere un effetto del genere?  
In quel momento entrò sua madre, i capelli disordinati e delle occhiaie che non potevano essere salutari.  
Steve provò a parlare, ma la sua voce era strana e secca (quanto tempo era rimasto addormentato? Quanto tra il filo della vita e della morte?), quindi si limitò a guardarla e sorriderle.  
Gli occhi di sua madre si riempirono di lacrime e si gettò immediatamente su di lui, abbracciandolo stretto. Un tempo una stretta del genere gli avrebbe fatto male – sua madre era sempre stata più forte di lui, non che fosse una dote di cui andare particolarmente fieri – ma ora era un peso che appena sentiva, come una carezza.  
Strinse le braccia intorno a lei, ma non strinse, spaventato di farle male. Non sapeva cosa era successo, ma sapeva che quello non era il suo corpo e che doveva avere una forza diversa, una forza che non sapeva controllare.  
Ne era spaventato, certo, ma era anche quello per cui aveva pregato da quando aveva otto anni ed era così magrolino e debole da non potere alzare nemmeno un secchio pieno di latte.  
«Mamma,» mormorò, trovando questa volta la sua voce molto più ferma, sebbene ancora secca (aveva sete, così tanta sete) «mamma cos’è successo?» chiese, piano.   
La donna lo strinse ancora più forte. «Perdonami, perdonami, ma non potevo… quei banditi mi hanno portato via tuo padre e…»  
Steve chiuse gli occhi sentendo del fato di suo padre, di quello che quei maledetti gli avevano portato via. Non credeva di aver mai provato così tanta rabbia nei confronti di un altro essere umano.  
Le passò una mano tra i capelli, stringendola con quanta delicatezza riuscisse, lei non si mosse e Steve si tranquillizzò.  
«Mamma, andrà tutto bene» ricordava che aveva voluto dirglielo una volta, durante la sua convalescenza, ma non c’era riuscito. Ora poteva e in un certo senso sentiva il bisogno di continuare a ripeterglielo, come se solo con quelle parole avrebbe potuto far tornare tutto a com’era prima.  
Non poteva, lo sapevano entrambi.  
Sua madre si spostò, prendendogli il viso tra le sue mani – erano callose, non le mani di una donna per bene, di una delle lady che abitava nei castelli; erano le mani di una contadina, di una donna abituata a lavorare ogni giorno – e chiuse gli occhi.  
«È arrivato… si faceva chiamare Dottor Erskine, ma io non ho mai visto un dottore operare a quel modo,» cominciò lei e Steve sapeva di chi stava parlando, ma non riusciva a ripescare l’immagine dalla sua mente dolorante «lui mi ha detto… mi ha detto che aveva sentito di quello che avevi fatto, del coraggio che avevi dimostrato. Che aveva qualcosa per farti stare meglio e io…»  
Steve la capiva, poteva essere spaventato, ma cosa avrebbe fatto lui per salvarla? Tutto. Assolutamente di tutto.  
«Oh, madre,» disse, piano «non ti preoccupare, vedrai, saranno stati gli Dei. La Madre avrà sentito le tue preghiere e il Guerriero le mie e insieme hanno deciso di compiere un miracolo»  
Sarah Rogers sorrise, ma era un sorriso pieno di dolore e stanchezza.

Quando Bucky l’aveva visto non aveva commentato il suo cambiamento (anche se tutta la cittadina lo faceva, anche se ovunque andava Steve poteva sentire i loro mormorii; Magia, dicevano. Maledetto, bisbigliavano) ma si era limitato a dargli un pugno amichevole alla spalla.  
«Ora dovremo trovare un motto anche a te, mh? Cavaliere Rogers, suona bene, no?» disse, ridendo e Steve pensò allo stemma che aveva disegnato tra i suoi tanti fogli e arrossì.  
«Sì,» disse «suona bene»  
Bucky gli sorrise, prima di cominciare a blaterare sul motto che aveva scelto.   
«Vittoria ed Unione» aveva annunciato, ridacchiando e Steve aveva roteato gli occhi.  
«Secondo me è comunque meglio Senti il mio ruggito» rispose e Bucky gli diede un calcio – un calcio che non gli fece minimamente male, un calcio che prima probabilmente l’avrebbe reso zoppo per un giorno intero.  
«Tu ne hai già uno in mente?» chiese Bucky e Steve scosse le spalle.

Sarah Rogers visse ancora per un anno. Steve passò tutto quel tempo a guardarla mentre appassiva, mentre cercava di andare avanti per lui, ma la perdita del marito era un peso troppo grande per lei.  
Quando lei morì, Steve aveva diciassette anni e la seppellì accanto a suo padre, vicino alla loro fattoria. Bucky gli disse che, se voleva, poteva andare a stare a casa sua, ma Steve gli disse che non c’era bisogno.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di portare avanti la fattoria da solo, nonostante il fatto che in quell’anno Steve aveva scoperto di essere incredibilmente forte… però doveva provarci.  
Ogni mattina Steve si svegliava all’alba, zappava, arava, si occupava degli animali (Bucky lo aiutava quando poteva, ma non sempre) rientrava a casa che era pomeriggio inoltrato, mangiava qualcosa e poi andava ad allenarsi con la spada.  
Aveva preso questa abitudine da prima, ma ora era completamente diverso: Steve poteva stare ore intere ad allenarsi senza sentire alcun tipo di fatica, i movimenti gli venivano naturali, come se fosse nato per combattere. Ogni sera prendeva sempre più familiarità con spada e scudo, imparava a controllare il suo corpo, ne scopriva i limiti e le potenzialità (e le seconde sembravano molte più dei primi).  
Steve era veloce, forte e instancabile – o così almeno sembrava – e ogni sera si chiedeva cosa Erskine avesse fatto con lui, se fosse stato davvero maledetto come continuavano a dire le persone in città.  
A volte Steve si sedeva, nel mezzo del suo campo, e respirava la notte. Respirava l’aria della loro piccola fattoria, si ricordava i giorni felici che aveva passato lì con sua madre e suo padre.  
Pensava al suo corpo gracilino, alle giornate che aveva dovuto passare in casa, chiuso.   
E poi passava a quei maledetti barbari.  
A volte Steve pensava a cosa avrebbe potuto fare se avesse venduto quella fattoria. Pensava allo stemma che aveva disegnato e che ogni giorno accarezzava. Ripensava al sogno suo e di Bucky e poi… e poi tornava a zappare.

I banditi – non gli stessi, qualcun altro, anche se Steve non aveva la minima idea di come si facessero chiamare questi – tornarono otto mesi dopo la morte di Sarah Rogers.  
Erano cinque e non attaccarono il paesino – ovviamente no, erano troppo pochi – ma andarono contro la sua fattoria con arroganza, pensando di poterlo derubare senza alcun problema (non era un mistero che ci abitasse soltanto lui, lì).  
Steve prese la spada e lo scudo – che erano vecchi e un po’ logori, gli stessi che aveva usato contro i primi banditi, gli stessi che aveva usato suo padre prima di morire.  
Il capo aveva riso: «Lo capisco, sei un uomo bravo e valoroso e altre stronzate simili, ma ti conviene farti da parte e darci quello che vogliamo, o ti taglierò quelle tue palle e le darò in cibo al mio cane.»  
Probabilmente Steve avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato – erano cinque contro uno, dopotutto – ma tutto quello che provava era una strana calma.  
La sua mente stava analizzando tutte le possibili strategie e ne aveva… ne aveva così tante. Era assurdo quanto velocemente il suo cervello riuscisse ad analizzare cosa aveva intorno e creare una strategia che si adattava.  
Il capo si lanciò all’azione e Steve si scansò velocemente, cercando di affondargli la spada nello stomaco, mentre lanciava lo scudo contro uno dei suoi sottoposti, prendendolo in pieno. Si lanciò contro di lui, colpendolo al petto con la spada e riprendendo lo scudo subito dopo.  
Si girò parando il colpo di uno dei suoi compagni con lo scudo e lo spinse indietro con un calcio, mentre dava una gomitata al bandito che gli si era approcciato dietro.  
Era facile, incredibilmente facile, troppo facile. Uccidere qualcuno non sarebbe mai dovuto essere così facile, non era giusto.  
Era innaturale.  
Presto erano tutti a terra, morti, e Steve aveva solo un graffio al fianco e un naso sanguinante, causa di una testata che il capo dei banditi gli aveva rifilato.  
Era così che lo aveva trovato Bucky (solo in mezzo ai cadaveri, la lama e il viso sporchi di sangue) quando era venuto ad avvisarlo che erano stati avvistati dei briganti (ovviamente era un po’ in ritardo).  
Aveva guardato la scena, poi Steve. «Cazzo, cazzo questo è fottutamente epico.»  
Steve aveva riso, anche se una piccola parte di lui era un po’ spaventata.

Da quel giorno in poi Bucky l’aveva costretto ad allenarsi con lui, ogni giorno per ore ed ore, fino a che Steve non era costretto a scappare per non trascurare la sua fattoria.  
Non importava quante volte Bucky gli dicesse che doveva smetterla, che non poteva portarla avanti da solo, che il raccolto stava diventando più scarso ogni mese, lui non riusciva a lasciarlo andare.  
Era la fattoria dei suoi genitori, l’unica cosa che aveva di loro.  
Come poteva venderlo? Come poteva darla via così?  
Quindi si allenava con Bucky il pomeriggio e si occupava della fattoria alla mattina. E non era abbastanza, nonostante il suo corpo, nonostante fosse praticamente instancabile, ma era tutto quello che aveva.  
Era tutto quello che poteva fare e sarebbe dovuto bastare, in un modo o in un altro.  
E poi era venuta la giostra.

La giostra era stata organizzata dal signore del loro territorio, Nicholas dei Fury, ed era un’occasione non solo per i cavalieri e i combattenti di farsi notare, ma anche per i fabbri di sfoggiare le loro opere e i mercanti di fare qualche soldo in più.  
Steve non se ne interessava mai troppo, gli piaceva guardarle, con Bucky accanto a lui a tifare per il loro cavaliere preferito, ma non aveva mai pensato di parteciparci.  
Non, almeno, fino a che Bucky non gliel’aveva chiesto.  
«Parteciperei io,» gli disse, «ma lo sai che mi sono fatto male al braccio l’altro giorno, aiutando papà e ha bisogno di qualcuno che partecipi con la sua armatura! E poi, diciamocelo, tu mi batti sempre»  
Steve aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, incerto su cosa dire. Da una parte il suo cervello non aveva ancora nemmeno preso in considerazione la possibilità di partecipare – a volte pensava ancora come se fosse lo Steve di quasi due anni prima, quello mingherlino che non poteva uscire di casa senza fare attenzione.  
Dall’altra… lui? Con l’equipaggiamento creato dal padre di Bucky?  
«Non potrei mai… io…» e se avesse perso? Se avesse perso tutto quello che il padre di Bucky gli avrebbe dato? Era una responsabilità troppo grande, non…  
«Devo essere sincero, amico, e lo sai che lo faccio solo perché sono il tuo migliore amico,» Bucky cominciò, guardandosi le punte dei piedi «questo posto… lo so che vuoi preservare la memoria dei tuoi ed è una cosa bellissima e piena di onore ma… ma questa non è la tua vita. Da quando ti conosco hai sempre voluto diventare un cavaliere, non… non un contadino. Non che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nell’essere un contadino ma…» e poi si fermò, sospirando «dov’è finito quel ragazzetto che sognava di diventare un cavaliere anche quando sembrava uno stuzzicadenti. È stato inghiottito dai muscoli?»  
Steve chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.  
A volte odiava Bucky, che era in grado di convincerlo a fare tutto semplicemente perché lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. L’odiava perché diceva le cose giuste, ma quelle a cui Steve si era impedito di pensare.  
«E se dovessi perdere… non posso» disse comunque, perché c’era ancora il problema del padre di Bucky e non si sarebbe mai perdonato di aver perso tutte le attrezzature che il fabbro gli avrebbe fatto.  
«Oh, fregatene» disse invece Bucky, incrociando le braccia, «è lo scopo della giostra. A volte si vince, a volte si perde, non vuol dire nulla, papà c’è abituato.»  
Steve avrebbe potuto trovare altre mille scuse, ognuna meno credibile dell’altra, ma in quel preciso secondo decise di rinunciare.  
«Okay,» disse, senza realmente comprendere l’enormità di quello che aveva appena detto «okay.»  
Bucky si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo, e gli passò un braccio dietro le spalle. «Questo è il mio Steve-y» e stava ridendo e sebbene Steve si sarebbe sicuramente pentito di questa decisione, ora rise con lui.  
«C’è solo un piccolo problema,» lo interruppe poi Bucky, e Steve poteva leggergli nello sguardo che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto non gli sarebbe piaciuta «non abbiamo i cavalli.»  
Steve gettò la testa all’indietro e maledisse il mondo.

Aveva dovuto vendere la fattoria alla fine, ma sapeva già che una volta che avesse messo piede nella giostra non sarebbe mai potuto tornare a lavorare i campi. Era venuta ora di smetterla di prendersi in giro.  
Questo non voleva dire che non si stava già pentendo della sua decisione – più o meno se ne pentiva una volta ogni dodici secondi – ma Steve non era solito tirarsi indietro una volta che si metteva in testa qualcosa, Bucky gli diceva spesso che era fin troppo testardo.  
Avevano venduto la fattoria e Steve aveva guardato un’ultima volta alla casa in cui era cresciuto, ai campi che aveva arato fin da quando era nato e si era sentito come durante la cura del Dottor Eskrine, come se stesse morendo e rinascendo allo stesso tempo.   
Faceva anche male allo stesso modo.  
Bucky gli aveva poggiato la mano sulla spalla e gli aveva detto «Hai fatto la scelta giusta, Steve» e lui avrebbe tanto voluto crederci.  
Con la vendita del terreno avevano raccolto abbastanza monete per comprare due cavalli sani ed in carne – era consuetudine comprarne due, perché solitamente queste giostre richiedevano sforzi troppo grandi per essere sostenuti da un solo animali – e qualche moneta da mettere da parte, in caso Steve non avesse vinto.  
Bucky gli diceva che era ridicolo, che avrebbe vinto, ne era assolutamente sicuro, ma Steve sapeva che c’era la possibilità che non fosse così.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi allenamenti e i suoi riflessi, Steve non era altro che un ragazzino senza una tecnica e che non aveva mai partecipato ad una reale giostra. Non conosceva le tecniche, né era mai stato addestrato da uno dei grandi maestri di cui disponevano gli altri contendenti.  
Aveva solo la sua determinazione, due cavalli e le armi dategli dal padre di Bucky.   
La sua sconfitta era una possibilità, una possibilità reale e che lo spaventava più di quanto potesse dire, ma era anche qualcosa che non poteva permettersi. Aveva sacrificato la sua fattoria, il ricordo che aveva dei suoi genitori, e non gli era rimasto nulla se non lo scudo in mano.  
Fu questo probabilmente che lo portò nel laboratorio del padre di Bucky, un giorno, a cinque giorni prima del torneo, a chiedergli se fosse possibile modificare leggermente lo scudo.   
Il fabbro lo aveva guardato per qualche secondo, come se stesse cercando di trovare qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Steve non aveva abbassato gli occhi, si era forzato di rimanere fermo e deciso e il padre di Bucky aveva sospirato.  
«Steven, sei sempre stato un ragazzo fin troppo serio per la tua età, lo sai?» gli aveva detto, avanzando verso il retro «Joseph se ne preoccupava a volte, me l’ha rivelato una sera in cui abbiamo un po’ esagerato con il vino. A volte temeva che avessi smesso di essere un ragazzo troppo presto, persino prima dei banditi e…»   
Steve rimase ad ascoltare, cercando di riportare alla memoria suo padre, che era sempre stato gentile e giusto, severo ma dolce allo stesso tempo.   
«Mio padre non mi ha mai fatto mancare nulla,» disse alla fine, perché era vero, perché suo padre e sua madre avevano sempre cercato di dargli tutto quello che potevano, pur nelle loro condizioni e lui era sempre stato loro immensamente grato «È per questo che ho sempre cercato di essere utile a mia volta, di non farli preoccupare più del dovuto.»  
L’altro rise, puntandogli un dito contro «Credo fosse esattamente questo di cui parlava. Il mio James…» si fermò un secondo, sorridendo «amo mio figlio, ma devo ammettere che a volte vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi fino all’arrivo dell’Inverno. È un maledetto teppistello del cazzo, ma tu…» e stava ancora sorridendo, ma era un sorriso triste «tu a volte sembri più vecchio di me, Steven, e c’è qualcosa di sbagliato se sembri più vecchio di questo cumulo d’ossa qui, credimi.» Finalmente si piegò, recuperando qualcosa dal terreno e si avvicinò a lui. Steve guardò lo scudo che teneva in mano con fascinazione, l’aveva già impugnato, aveva già assaggiato la sua resistenza contro una spada, ma ancora stentava a credere che sarebbe stato suo, che l’avrebbe usato per difendersi dai colpi di veri cavalieri, addirittura.  
«Figliolo,» lo richiamò all’attenzione l’altro, dandogli lo scudo tra le mani «quello che voglio dire è… permettiti di sbagliare qualche volta, non essere troppo duro con te stesso. Sei umano, hai solo diciannove anni, non prenderti pesi troppo grandi sulle tue spalle.»  
Steve aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si trovò impossibilitato a farlo. Cosa poteva dire, dopotutto? Lo scudo era pesante tra le sue mani, ma nulla che non potesse sopportare, quindi lo strinse più forte e guardò il padre del suo migliore amico.  
«L’unico peso che porterò sarà quello di questo scudo, lo prometto» annunciò e l’altro rise, gettando la testa all’indietro.  
«Maledizione a te, ragazzo,» borbottò «tu e il tuo onore ci seppellirete tutti. Dovresti essere nato cavaliere,» si fermò, guardandolo per un secondo «saresti stato un nobile di quelli buoni, di quelli che nascono durante l’Inverno e ci salvano tutti. »  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non disse nulla.   
Non era nato come un nobile, non era nato come un cavaliere e non era nato durante l’Inverno.   
L’Estate sembrava non dover finire mai e forse era tutta qui la questione, chi aveva bisogno di un uomo onorevole durante l’Estate?

Steve aprì il suo blocco da disegno non appena tornato a casa – o la casa che divideva con Bucky e suo padre temporaneamente – e riprese il vecchio schizzo che aveva fatto tanto tempo prima, quando ancora i suoi sogni erano lontani ed improponibili, quando non era altro che un ragazzino debole che sognava cose troppo grandi per lui.  
Accarezzò la pagina lentamente, cercando di ricordare cosa aveva provato, cercando di ricatturare il momento.  
Le sue mani erano troppo grandi, però, le sue braccia troppo forti. Era tutto diverso, ora. Non sapeva se fossero migliori o peggiori, ma diverse.  
Chiuse gli occhi, e prese una matita e un foglio nuovo e cominciò a disegnare da capo.  
Immaginò qualcosa che potesse rendere giustizia allo scudo tondo che gli era stato donato, qualcosa che facesse intendere quanto era stato fortunato nella sua vita.  
Aveva sofferto, aveva pianto e aveva provato dolore, ma alla fine era uscito vincitore. Più forte di prima, pieno di doni che aveva ricevuto da persone che non c’erano più e da altre che vivevano ancora accanto a lui.  
Steven Rogers, della famiglia Rogers, non era nato in una buona famiglia. Non era un Lord, né un Cavaliere. Però era un buon uomo, circondato da uomini onorevoli.   
Disegnò una stella su sfondo blu e poi tre cerchi che la circondavano, tutti di colori cangianti, in maniera tale che fossero visibili, che potessero guidarlo.  
Quando ebbe finito era ormai mattina inoltrata e Steve gettò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva fatto, aveva finito.  
Ora doveva solo vincere.  
Un gioco da ragazzi.

Il giorno della giostra era arrivato troppo presto, Steve non era pronto, né nello spirito né nel corpo. Si sentiva di nuovo quel ragazzino che era stato impotente davanti ai quei maledetti briganti, che aveva causato la rovina della sua famiglia per un'azione troppo veloce.  
Bucky e suo padre lavoravano incessantemente, accanto a lui, e Steve sentiva il peso della loro speranze, delle loro aspettative, sulle spalle.  
Sapeva che non gli avrebbero mai rinfacciato la sua sconfitta, non gli avrebbero mai ricordato di quanto avessero perso, di tutta la fatica che avevano dato per fare la sua attrezzatura.  
Odiava questa regola, si chiedeva chi avesse deciso che il perdente dovesse dare la sua armatura al vincente, questa armatura che voleva dire così tanto per tutti loro. Questo scudo che ormai sembrava quasi una seconda parte di lui.  
Prima di rendersene conto era in piedi, lo scudo attaccato al braccio.  
«Steven, dove stai andando?» gli aveva chiesto il padre di Bucky e lui aveva sorriso, cercando di mostrarsi il più convincente possibile.  
«Voglio solo fare un giro, sgranchirmi le gambe. Mi farà bene» spiegò, salutano lui e Bucky con un cenno del capo ed uscendo dalla loro tenda.  
La giostra era piena di persone, cavalieri il cui nome era conosciuto in tutti i sette regni. Che paura poteva fare loro Steve Rogers? Che pericolo poteva essere la sua spada per le loro scintillanti armature?  
Nessuno.   
C'erano, ovviamente, giovani come lui, ma solitamente erano spalleggiati da un potente, o figli di fabbri, lì per dimostrare la bravura dei loro padri.  
Nessuno di loro mirava alla vittoria, si poteva benissimo vedere dal modo in cui si portavano. Anche Steve avrebbe dovuto essere così, probabilmente. Non aveva alcuna possibilità, sì, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva evitare di pensare a tutto quello che aveva sacrificato, alla sua fattoria.  
Steve non voleva solo partecipare, Steve voleva vincere.  
Accarezzò con la mano libera lo scudo, continuando a camminare, osservando gente di ogni dove arrivare per lo spettacolo e improvvisamente fece una brusca curva a sinistra e continuò a camminare fino a che non fu solo. Le voci delle persone erano soltanto un fruscio in lontananza e Steve... Steve era finalmente in pace.  
«Ti prego,» disse, piano, «ti prego, Guerriero, donami la forza un'altra volta ancora.» Perché Steve non poteva ancora fare a meno di pensare che fosse grazie al Guerriero se fosse ancora lì, se quel giorno di due anni prima il Dottor Eskrine fosse venuto a salvarlo dalle sue ferite.  
Era stato cresciuto nella riverenza dei loro Dei, certo, ma nessuno come il Guerriero gli era mai stato vicino, nessuno come lui l'aveva guidato nella sua vita.  
Lo rilassava pregare per lui, la sola consapevolezza di avere chiesto la sua benedizione rimuoveva un po' del peso che aveva addosso.  
«Devi essere davvero alla frutta se sei ridotto a pregare ancora prima dell'inizio» disse qualcuno dietro di lui e Steve si voltò di scatto, lo scudo davanti a lui, pronto a combattere se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
Davanti a lui c'era un ragazzo, i suoi vestiti sembravano fin troppo pesanti per il clima che avevano, anche se si trovavano abbastanza a Nord. Aveva i capelli neri e un sorriso divertito, ma non sembrava un pericolo.  
Steve non abbassò la guardia comunque.   
«O forse no,» continuò poi il ragazzo «hai una bella posa, bei riflessi. Ma quanti anni puoi avere?»  
Steve arcuò un sopracciglio perché l'altro sembrava avere la sua stessa età, se non più giovane, o forse era solo il fatto che l'altro al contrario suo non era mai stato ore ed ore a lavorare i campi, incurante del tempo e della stanchezza.  
Era un figlio di Nobile quello che aveva davanti? Forse uno dei Signori che governavano le cittadine più a nord, un ragazzino viziato che non aveva mai conosciuto cosa volesse dire realmente soffrire nella sua vita. A Steve non importava, avrebbe dovuto, ma non importava.  
Avrebbe dovuto stare attento a quello che diceva, perché sapeva che mettersi contro una persona potente prima della giostra avrebbe ridotto le sue già esili possibilità di vincere, ma...  
«Ho quanti anni bastano,» rispose quindi, alzando il mento fiero «non è il numero di giorni che si è vissuti a fare un Cavaliere, ma come si sono passati»  
L'altro non disse nulla per qualche secondo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi con un'aria incuriosita. «E tu pensi di avere vissuto i tuoi anni in maniera più valorosa ed onorevole di tutti i grandi cavalieri che sono qui oggi?»  
Steve non avrebbe dovuto rispondere. Era una domanda a doppio taglio, non c'erano buone risposte per questo, nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto dire sarebbe stato corretto.   
Ovviamente c'erano uomini lì che avevano compiuto nella loro vista gesti onorevoli, che avevano combattuto in battaglie che sarebbero state ricordate nella storia di Westeros per la loro brillantezza, però... però...  
«Un vero Cavaliere sa che l'onore non è qualcosa che esiste per essere comparato a quello degli altri. Non c'è gloria nel vantarsi ogni giorno di tutte le proprie prodezze. Un vero Cavaliere non ne ha bisogno» rispose perché ne era fermamente convinto.  
L'altro scoppiò a ridere, però, la sua faccia piegata in una piega derisoria che Steve aveva visto tante volte nella sua vita. Sapeva che forse la sua era una visione ingenua, che ormai non c'erano più uomini del genere, o comunque erano pochi e sconosciuti ai più, ma questo non gli dava certo il diritto di scoppiare a ridere così.  
«Posso essere giovane» continuò allora, guardandolo con disprezzo «posso non avere la loro esperienza, ma ho persone che credono in me e ho la testardaggine necessaria per affrontare chiunque si ponga davanti alla mia strada» poi rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando l'altro e alla fine piegò la testa leggermente, volutamente curioso «puoi dire lo stesso?»  
Il ragazzo si zittì allora, non stava più ridendo, non lo stava più guardando come se fosse la cosa più divertente che avesse mai visto. C'era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, pesante e forse un po' insicuro.  
Steve non aveva il tempo di starsi a preoccupare di aver ferito i sentimenti di un qualche signorotto che forse non aveva mai preso una spada in mano in tutta la sua vita, che non aveva mai ucciso nessuno in tutta la sua fortunata esistenza.  
Aveva vinto, lo sapeva, quindi gli fece un segno con il capo come saluto e poi si incamminò senza degnarlo di un altro sguardo.  
«Vedremo se le tue parole rispecchieranno il vero o non saranno altro che i vaneggiamenti di un ragazzino troppo borioso» lo raggiunge la voce dell'altro, ma Steve non si voltò di nuovo.  
Quando tornò nella tenda era pronto, probabilmente non era mai stato più pronto di così.

Steve guardò il loro sindaco e Howard Stark, il signore di Winterfell, accanto a lui, il cuore in gola. Nonostante quello che aveva pensato prima c'erano così tante cose che sarebbero potute andare male. Perché aveva fatto una dichiarazione così forte davanti a quel ragazzo? Ora non aveva solo il peso delle speranze di Bucky e suo padre da portare, ma anche il peso delle sue stesse parole, che risuonavano nella sua mente con forza.  
Avrebbe dovuto rimanere in silenzio, lasciare che l'altro ridesse di lui, non certo lasciare che il suo orgoglio dettasse le sue azioni, non era quello che avrebbe fatto un vero Cavaliere dopotutto.  
Sospirò, sfiorando il suo scudo, mentre intorno a lui la folla urlava, e gli altri cavalieri sorridevano spavaldi, sicuri della loro forza e della loro posizione.  
Persone da tutti i villaggi vicini erano venute ad assistere e partecipare ed era facile capire perché.  
La motivazione sedeva davanti a Steve in una grossa sedia che costava probabilmente di più di quanto Steve avrebbe mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Howard Stark era un uomo austero, ma non sembrava un uomo malvagio. Aveva un sorriso gioviale sul viso, ma la sua postura era elegante e ferma al tempo stesso. Sembrava qualcuno che sapeva come comandare le sue truppe, sembrava qualcuno che sarebbe stato in grado di stregare ad una sola occhiata.   
Tutti avrebbero voluto attirare le attenzioni di Lord Stark, sarebbe stato un grande onore, lo sapeva benissimo anche lui. Andare ad allenarsi a Winterfell l'avrebbe indirizzato verso una vita decisamente migliore di quella che aveva ora. Eppure non poteva stare a pensare a quello, c'erano cose più importanti a cui pensare. C'erano battaglie da vincere, giostre da affrontare.   
Avrebbe voluto vomitare, o magari arare qualche campo, giusto per fare qualcosa di rassicurante e conosciuto, giusto per potere ritrovare un po' di pace interiore, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto. Sapeva che ormai era qui e non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro, mai più in tutta la sua vita.  
Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi e poi guardò tra la folla un'ultima volta.  
Non era più sicuro di nulla, lo sapeva bene, non era sicuro di poter vincere, non era sicuro di avere preso la strada giusta, ma non poteva fare altro che continuare a seguirla, a testa bassa come un mulo che si spinge tra la folla. Il Guerriero l'aveva condotto lì, tra sofferenze e sacrifici, e qualsiasi cosa l'avrebbe aspettato dopo Steve se l'era guadagnato con il sudore della sua fronte.  
Non aveva rimpianti, in definitiva, e probabilmente era questa la cosa più importante di tutte.  
Fu Howard Stark a decretare l'inizio del torneo, alzandosi in piedi e guardandoli tutti, uno ad uno e poi annunciando con una risata «Che il torneo abbia inizio, che possa vincere il più onorevole di voi.»  
Steve si toccò di nuovo lo scudo e lasciò che per l'ultima volta il seme dell'incertezza gli occultasse lo sguardo e poi lo scacciò via.  
Non c'era posto per l'incertezza dov'era ora, non c'era posto per nient'altro che l'onore che i suoi genitori gli avevano trasmesso. 

Quando steve alzò lo sguardo, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte e l'elmo che gli oscurava la vista, per un secondo non sentì nulla. Il mondo era in silenzio, non c'era nessuno che applaudiva, nessuno che urlava, nessuno che bisbigliava qualcosa. C'erano solo i suoi respiri affaticati e la pesantezza della sua armatura e poi il mondo era esploso.  
Poteva sentire Bucky e suo padre urlare dietro di lui, e l'applauso della folla e Steve si tolse l'elmo, lo gettò a terra con una mossa composta, incapace di tirare fuori la forza di fare altro e si guardò intorno.  
Aveva vinto. Non c'era nient'altro da dire.  
Voleva lasciarsi cadere a terra, urlare, piangere, ma non c'era spazio per tutto questo ora. I suoi muscoli erano doloranti, il suo braccio sinistro che riverberava ancora per i colpi che aveva preso ma doveva porgere una mano al Cavaliere davanti a lui - non ricordava più nemmeno il suo nome, sapeva che era importante, sapeva che era famoso, ma non riusciva a riportarlo alla memoria - e aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. Doveva inchinarsi per il Sindaco e per Lord Stark... doveva...  
Allungò la mano e il suo avversario la prese, complimentandosi con lui e Steve scosse la testa «No, io... è stato un onore combattere con lei» disse alla fine, cercando di rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri. Aveva vinto.   
_Aveva vinto_.  
Si inchinò davanti ai Lord, senza ricordare nemmeno se aveva detto qualcosa, senza ricordare nemmeno se avrebbe dovuto, e poi ritornò indietro verso la sua postazione.  
E poi Bucky era su di lui, il suo braccio sulle sue spalle e la sua risata nelle orecchie e Steve sbatté gli occhi, sentendosi come se tutto stesse avvenendo a scatti. Una scena dopo l'altra come quando leggi un libro saltando qualche pagina.   
«Sei stato grande, Steve-y! Hai _vinto_! Te ne rendi conto? Sei il campione!» stava dicendo Bucky e Steve.... Steve non se ne rendeva conto. Non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.  
Okay, no, non era un modo di dire. Non riusciva a respirare, non ci riusciva davvero. Stava per svenire, vero?  
«Lascialo stare, ragazzo! Non vedi che è bianco come un cencio!» urlò il padre dell'altro e presto Steve era libero dell'armatura, libero di respirare con più comodità, libero di lasciarsi andare un po in avanti. Un po' troppo probabilmente perchè Bucky era subito accanto a lui, stando bene attento a tenerlo in piedi.  
«Non puoi ancora riposare, lo sai vero? Devi prendere il tuo premio bastardo» lo rimbottò Bucky e Steve chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia.  
«Non puoi andare tu? Per il Guerriero sei un amico inutile» rispose comunque, cercando di scherzare e l'altro rise di cuore, passandogli una mano tra i capelli in un gesto familiare.  
«Sei una peste, ma ora sei una peste vittoriosa» e beh, lo era davvero.

Howard Stark era più basso di quanto gli era sembrato dall'arena. Ora che l'aveva davanti poteva vedere i segni della sua età, i suoi occhi più severi di quanto fossero sembrati da lontano, ma il suo sorriso sempre presente. L'aveva guardato con qualcosa che Steve non sapeva come definire.   
Gli aveva passato il suo premio, nulla di che, una semplice medaglia di metallo poco pregiato, con un sorriso e parole di elogio. L'aveva annunciato alla folla come il cavaliere più onorevole che gli era mai capitato di incontrare, una mano sulle sue spalle e Steve aveva trattenuto il bisogno di nascondersi dietro il suo scudo come tante volte aveva fatto durante il torneo.  
Era evidente che tra la folla ci fossero molte persone che ci erano rimaste male per la sua vittoria. Uomini che avevano amici o parenti in gara, signorotti che avrebbero utilizzato la competizione per aumentare la popolarità dei loro uomini, eppure non gli importava. Aveva restituito le armature ai loro leggittimi proprietari, alcuni le avevano riprese - più i ragazzi che non avevano combattuto prima, quelli che erano troppo poveri per rifiutare un tale dono - altri si erano rifiutati con uno sguardo indignato.  
Steve avrebbe dato le loro armature ai suoi concittadini in maniera tale che avrebbero potuto proteggersi meglio se i briganti fossero tornati. Aveva già visto parecchie persone avvicinare Bucky e suo padre per sapere di che metallo avessero usato per il suo scudo, di come l'avessero lavorato. E non c'era nulla che avrebbe potuto renderlo più fiero di quello.  
E poi Howard Stark aveva parlato più a bassa voce, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e ci aveva messo più tempo del dovuto a comprendere che stesse parlando con lui.  
«Ti dispiace se passo più tardi per la tua tenda, ragazzo? Ho qualcosa di cui parlarti» aveva detto e lui aveva annuito, più sorpreso e confuso che altro, perché cos'altro poteva fare? Rifiutarsi di parlare con il signore di Winterfell?  
Era tornato indietro a quel punto, spogliandosi velocemente, ritornando in abiti che gli erano più congeniali, lasciando la cotta di maglia per la sua maglietta un po' logora. Eppure aveva tenuto lo scudo vicino, lo scudo con la stella che era diventato così famoso durante questo torneo.  
Come sarebbe stato chiamato? Sir Rogers dello Scudo? Sarebbe stato un bel nome, e aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi perché non voleva piangere. Non voleva piangere ma ne aveva così tanto bisogno.  
«Non è disonorevole, sai?» gli aveva detto Bucky, sedendosi accanto a lui «ci vuole un grande uomo per piangere senza vergogna. E poi ci sono solo io qui, ti ho visto piangere milioni di volte per cose ben più stupide di questa» e Steve aveva riso, dicendo qualcosa come " _stronzo_ " a Bucky e lasciando finalmente che una o due lacrime lasciassero i suoi occhi.  
Non sapeva se fossero lacrime di felicità o semplicemente lacrime di sollievo. Non sapeva se voleva dormire o rimanere sveglio per essere sicuro che non fosse un sogno. C'erano tante cose che non sapeva, dopotutto, e forse andava bene così.  
«Howard Stark vuole parlarmi» disse alla fine, guardando Bucky, perché magari l'altro perché magari il suo amico avrebbe avuto qualche idea su cosa potesse volere da lui.   
Bucky aveva un sorriso strano sul viso, come se fosse triste in un certo senso. Non riusciva a capire perché mai avrebbe dovuto.  
«Certo che vuole parlare con te, Steve. Non te l'ho sempre detto? Tu sei destinato ad essere un grande Cavaliere. Un giorno tutti i Sette Regni conosceranno il tuo nome, i Bruti oltre la barriera tremeranno al solo sentirlo. Sarai grandioso, Steven Rogers» gli disse, il suo sguardo lontano «e nessuno crederà che un tale uomo abbia cominciato come un mucchietto d'ossa che pesava meno di un vitello appena nato. Nessuno mi crederà quando dirò loro che sei il mio migliore amico.»  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia, cominciando a scuotere immediatamente la testa. «No, nessuno crederà a me quando parlerò di James Barnes, quando dirò loro che quando era giovane era una testa calda che combinava un guaio dietro l'altro. Oggi può aver vinto il mio corpo, ma erano le speranze tue e di tuo padre a guidarmi, lo scudo che avete forgiato per me. Se ci fossi stato tu sul ring avresti vinto esattamente come me, no, saresti stato meglio. Sir Barnes, il migliore amico che qualcuno potrebbe mai desiderare.»   
Bucky gli aveva dato un pugno leggero alla spalla a quel punto, e sapevano entrambi che il momento era passato. Avevano riso, appoggiandosi indietro, Steve completamente esausto e Bucky disponibile a tenergli un po' di compagnia.  
«Devi dire sì se ti offre di andare a Winterfell, Steve. Non pensare a me o al mio vecchio, ce la caveremo» disse improvvisamente Bucky, guardandolo in maniera decisa. Steve avrebbe voluto dire di no, che avrebbe aspettato, che non era così importante, ma sapeva che non poteva fare altro che andare avanti.  
Da quando aveva venduto la fattoria aveva sempre saputo che la sua strada non sarebbe mai più stata in quel piccolo villaggio dimenticato da tutto e tutti. Bucky non sarebbe stato poi così lontano, si sarebbero potuti rincontrare un giorno, ma Steve doveva continuare ad andare avanti.  
«Dirò di sì anche solo per non avere una scusa per rivedere il tuo brutto muso per un po'» rispose dunque, perché era la cosa giusta da dire, perché si erano già detti tutto prima e ora qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe sembrata solo banale a confronto.

Howard gli chiese di andare con lui a Winterfell.   
«Quello che ho visto oggi, Steven, è stata l'immagine di un giovane dotato di tanto talento e tanta determinazione. Ho visto un giovane valoroso, un soldato e un cavaliere che vorrei avere dalla mia parte piuttosto che contro. Affrontarti in battaglia sarebbe un grave errore, è facile da vedere. Quindi ti voglio porre una proposta, Steve» stava sorridendo, versando un po' di vino per lui e per Steven. Non aveva alcuna voglia di bere, ma quando Howard Stark ti offriva del vino tu accettavi.  
Era stanco e spossato, ma all'altro non sembrava importare molto.  
«Io e mio figlio dovremmo tornare domani a Winterfell, ci siamo trattenuti fin troppo dopotutto. Tu potresti tornare con noi, Steven, potresti tornare con noi e lì i miei cavalieri ti insegnerebbero tutto quello di cui avresti bisogno per essere un grande cavaliere, per essere uno dei migliori. Vivresti con noi, mangeresti con noi, saresti nostro ospite e nostro alleato. Posso darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, Steven, ma in cambio voglio la tua fedeltà» il suo tono era leggero, ma Steve poteva sentire l'importanza delle sue parole, la gravità di quello che stava dicendo «non servirai nessuna famiglia se non la nostra, sarai un combattente di Winterfell, un uomo del Nord, fino alla tua morte. Io richiedo la massima lealtà dai miei uomini, sarai trattato come uno di noi perché sarai uno di noi. Puoi scegliere Steven, continuare ad avere quello che hai, continuare a vivere qui con la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici, o puoi decidere di venire con me, lasciare la vita che conoscevi qui e seguirmi»  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo. «Da come parla, Lord Stark, sembra che mi stia chiedendo di rinunciare alla mia libertà per servirla.»  
Howard rise, gettò la testa all'indietro e quando spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui era divertito, impressionato anche. «Mi piace la tua onestà, Steven, apprezzo il fatto che non ti tiri indietro davanti ad uno scontro e in un certo senso è quello che ti sto chiedendo. Io sarò il tuo Signore, Steven, tu ubbidirai ogni mio ordine ed ascolterai ogni mia parola. Sono un Lord giusto, ma è così che funziona. Potrai accettarlo?»  
Steve pensò alla sua vita nel villaggio, pensò alla libertà che aveva avuto fino ad ora. Alla libertà di vivere la sua vita come voleva, alle infinite possibilità che aveva davanti. La risposta, dopotutto, era piuttosto facile.  
«La seguirei in capo al mondo, mio Signore» disse quindi, abbassando la testa in segno di riverenza.  
«Alza la testa, Steven. Ora sei un uomo del Nord e ce ne sono sempre di meno ultimamente. L'inverno sta arrivando e i guerrieri cominciano a dimenticare» rispose Hoard, guardandolo con fierezza.  
Steve sapeva che non se ne sarebbe pentito. O almeno così sperava.

Steve non scoprì che il giorno dopo chi fosse il figlio di Lord Stark, quando si unì alle truppe che facevano ritorno a Winterfell e non vide il ragazzo del giorno prima accanto ad Howard, la sua pelliccia che il giorno prima era sembrata così fuori posto ora un simbolo che Steve avrebbe dovuto riconoscere.  
Non si dissero nulla, Steve si limitò ad abbassare in segno di riverenza quando Howard li presentò ed Anthony Stark si limitò a guardarlo.  
Non sapeva cosa l'altro pensasse delle sue parole il giorno prima, del fatto che avesse vinto alla fine, provando la validità delle sue convinzioni, e sinceramente non aveva tempo di pensarci. Non aveva tempo di concentrarsi su di lui quando tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era la vita che stava lasciando, il villaggio che scompariva dietro di loro.  
Era troppo tardi per cambiare idea e non voleva nemmeno, ma più si allontanavano più sentiva la mancanza di Bucky, dei suoi genitori, di quel campo dove aveva passato la sua intera giovinezza e c'era davvero qualcosa di più onorevole che continuare a portare avanti il lavoro dei propri genitori? Diventare un cavaliere valeva davvero tutto quello che stava facendo?  
La risposta era ovvia, ma a volte Steve ancora vacillava.  
Viaggiavano a cavallo, Steve si era portato uno di quelli con cui aveva vinto alla Giostra, uno di quei cavalli che aveva comprato con i soldi che aveva ricavato dalla vendita della fattoria ed era evidente che non fosse uno dei migliori, I cavalli intorno a lui erano più forti, il loro manto più brillante, ma Steve andava fiero del suo cavallo, in qualche modo dimostrava che anche qualcuno che sembrava svantaggiato in principio poteva diventare qualcosa.  
Proprio come Steve stesso, dopotutto.  
«Sei stato bravo, Steven, non molti sarebbero stati in grado di onorare le proprie parole in quel modo» disse Anthony ad un certo punto, accostandoglisi. Steve si guardò indietro e vide che Howard era impegnato a parlare con uno dei suoi consiglieri, di cosa Steve non era certo.   
«Ho fatto solo quello che dovevo,» rispose quindi, perché non aveva risentimenti verso l'altro e, comunque, quel ragazzo era ora il figlio del suo Lord, non solo un comune signorinotto. L'avrebbe sopportato se si fosse rivelato troppo insopportabile perché così aveva promesso «il fatto non mi porta più onore di quanto ne abbia portato a tutti coloro che abbiano partecipato al torneo.»  
«Sei sempre così _giusto_?» chiese Anthony, arcuando un sopracciglio. «Ogni singola parola che ti sento proferire è piena di onorevolezza e giustizia. hai mai avuto pensieri imputi, Steven? Hai mai voluto semplicemente scappare?»  
Erano discorsi strani, ma Steve rifletté sulla domanda, ritenendo corretto rispondere con la giusta gravità. «No,» rispose alla fine «non ho mai sentito la necessità di fuggire, ho sempre preferito combattere i miei problemi, affrontarli faccia a faccia, trovo che diventino meno spaventosi così. Ma ho pensato a volte che sarebbe più facile se fossi più forte o più ricco o più potente. Ho desiderato a volte, ho pregato agli Dei, perché mi aiutassero. Mi sono arrabbiato con loro per le ingiustizie che sentivo mi stessero mandando contro. Niente di questo è onorevole.»  
Anthony lo stava guardando quando finì, il suo sguardo era indecifrabile, ma Steve aveva l'impressione di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, di aver fallito un qualche tipo di test che non sapeva nemmeno di stare prendendo.  
«Capisco perché mio padre ti abbia chiesto di venire con noi, sei un vero Uomo del nord, Steven Rogers» disse alla fine, allontanandosi.   
Steve non aveva la minima idea del perché lo ritenesse un insulto, ma era ovvio che fosse così.

Winterfell era come se l'era immaginata. Fredda, dannatamente fredda, ma giusta.  
Steve si svegliava la mattina verso le quattro per potersi allenare con tutti gli altri. L'allenamento era duro, molto più duro di quello con cui si era sottoposto con Bucky prima dell'inizio del torneo.  
Non c'era bisogno solo di allenare la forza, ma anche la grazia, l'eleganza, l'agilità. Gli insegnavano la forma corretta, la giusta tempistica. Gli insegnavano a combattere qualcuno che, al contrario del torneo, avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo.  
Steve ricordava, però, cosa volesse dire combattere qualcuno che desiderava ardentemente la tua morte, ricordava il sangue degli uomini che aveva versato. Ricordava le budella del loro capo, cadere in terra dopo che gli aveva aperto lo stomaco con un colpo di spada.  
Non sapeva se quella esperienza lo avesse agevolato, una parte di lui sapeva che avere già affrontato una cosa simile l'avrebbe aiutato in futuro, essere già sottoposto all'odore di cadaveri, alla vista di un corpo immobile, alla tua spada sporca del loro sangue. Una parte di lui però non poteva fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe preferito non sapere nulla di tutto ciò, essere ignorante come tanti altri.  
C'erano altri che si allenavano con lui, giovani che avevano appena iniziato il loro allenamento, protetti degli Stark donati loro da altri Signori del luogo.  
Uno di loro era James della famiglia Rhodes, uno dei più promettenti di tutti loro che, a quanto pare, era stato mandato a vivere a Winterfell fin dalla tenera età. Apparentemente era anche un caro amico di Anthony.  
Steve non aveva parlato più con Anthony da quando era arrivato, non più di qualche secondo comunque. Si salutavano e quando era necessario si scambiavano due parole di cortesia, ma era palesemente ovvio che Anthony non volesse parlargli e Steve non aveva alcuna intenzione di spingere per un qualche tipo di rapporto.   
Anthony non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui e Steve non era un bambino piccolo, avrebbe accettato il tutto con dignità. E, in ogni caso, non era nemmeno certo che il piccolo Lord gli piacesse. Sembrava gentile con gli altri cavalieri e i lavoratori di Winterfell, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel rapporto tra lui e suo padre.  
Howard ed Anthony erano simili, almeno di aspetto, ma erano completamente differenti quando si parlava di carattere. Howard era un uomo provato dal tempo e dalle sue scelte, e questo era evidente, ma Steve trovava che fosse un uomo onorevole, attento ai bisogni dei suoi uomini e del suo popolo.  
Howard era un condottiero, un uomo dell'Inverno.  
Anthony era un figlio dell'Estate. Era sempre pronto a scherzare, non prendeva mai nulla seriamente ed era altrettanto evidente che non avesse mai preso una decisione dura in tutta la sua vita. Anthony Stark era un bambino, così avrebbe detto se avesse dovuto esprimere la sua opinione sull'altro.  
Steve Rogers aveva smesso di essere un bambino tanto tempo prima.  
Non si parlavano, era vero, ma era difficile non sentire notizie sulle avventure di Anthony. Anthony che si rifiutava di andare agli allenamenti per costruire strani oggetti nel suo laboratorio.  
Apparentemente Anthony aveva le abilità di un fabbro, gli piaceva costruire armature, plasmare il metallo e tante volte Steve era stato tentato di andare nel suo laboratorio per vederlo lavorare.  
Non era il lavoro di Anthony in sé ad interessarlo, ma per quanto Winterfell fosse tutto quello che si era aspettato e anche di più, non poteva fare a meno di provare nostalgia di Bucky e di suo padre, della vita che aveva lasciato indietro. Gli mancava il rumore del martello sul ferro incandescente, gli mancava osservare la creazione di un'arma di prima fattura.  
Non avrebbe mai però chiesto davvero all'altro di farlo.  
Non sarebbe stato lo stesso, comunque, Guardare Anthony lavorare non gli avrebbe riportato indietro la sua casa, probabilmente sarebbe stato soltanto un modo per ricordarla e farla sembrare ancora più distante.  
Non aveva mai sentito o parlato con Bucky da quando era lì, il suo piano di tornare a trovarli una volta ogni tanto sembrava incredibilmente stupido ora. Winterfell era a giorni e giorni di cammino dal suo villaggio, anche con uno dei suoi migliori cavalli non avrebbe mai potuto fare il viaggio più di una volta l'anno.  
Lo sapeva, ma questo non voleva dire che non fosse triste o che non provasse un forte senso di rimpianto. Avrebbe detto qualcosa di più se avesse saputo, avrebbe detto a Bucky che, senza di lui, sarebbe morto molto prima dell'arrivo del Dottore. Avrebbe detto a suo padre che era stato come una seconda famiglia per lui.  
Ora era probabilmente troppo tardi, almeno per un'anno intero.  
A volte disegnava ancora. Disegnava il suo villaggio e Bucky, ma ancora più spesso disegnava le montagne che circondavano Winterfell, la neve che cadeva dal cielo nelle serate più fredde. A volte disegnava quel piccolo pezzo di barriera che era visibile in lontananza.  
A volte ancora disegnava i suoi genitori, sorridenti come li ricordava, ma ogni volta erano sempre più distanti.  
Li aveva lasciati indietro, lo sapeva, ed era stata una sua scelta, ma faceva sempre un po' male.  
Questa era la sua vita ormai, comunque e Steve non era infelice, no. Era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto e andava bene così.  
Forse era un po' solo a volte, la vita del Nord solitaria e fredda, forse gli mancava un'amico, qualcuno con parlare veramente, qualcuno con cui lasciarsi andare. Qualcuno con cui ridere oltre che allenarsi, qualcuno con cui condividere anche le sue paure più grandi.  
Il Guerriero, l'aveva portato lì però. E il Guerriero l'avrebbe indirizzato nella giusta direzione, fino ad allora avrebbe dovuto continuare ad allenarsi, avrebbe dovuto continuare a migliorare ogni giorno di più.  
Avrebbe dovuto continuare a pregare.

Non c'era nessuno oltre lui che pregava ai sette Dei, o almeno nessuno con cui avesse parlato. Al Nord regnavano ancora i vecchi Dei, e sapeva che tutti loro si trovavano a pregare nel giardino dei vecchi Dei. Steve però aveva deciso tempo prima che non avrebbe mai girato le spalle ai suoi Dei e specialmente al guerriero.  
Pregava regolarmente, lasciando che la familiarità delle sue preghiere lo rasserenasse quando ne aveva bisogno e lo confortasse quando si sentiva solo. C'erano tante cose di cui doveva essere grato ai suoi Dei, e non avrebbe saputo quante altre cose ancora per tanto tempo.  
La prima volta che aveva avuto una conversazione con Anthony Stark da quando era arrivato a WInterfell fu proprio mentre stava pregando.  
Spesso pregava dentro la sua stanza per non disturbare nessun'altro che si sarebbe potuto offendere - anche se, a dire il vero, tutti si erano mostrati molto più che compresivi con le sue credenze - ma a volte gli piaceva pregare all'esterno, quando il clima non era troppo duro, magari durante i pasti quando c'erano poche persone in giro.  
Questo era uno di quei giorni e Steve stava pregando, come suo solito, al Guerriero, pregandolo di renderlo forte, pregandolo di renderlo sicuro, di fargli superare l'allenamento, di guidare la sua spada e il suo scudo.   
«Preghi sempre con così tanto fervore?» aveva chiesto qualcuno dietro di lui e Steve era rimasto fermo, riconoscendo perfettamente quella voce.  
Finì velocemente la sua preghiera, incapace di lasciarla incompiuta e poi si voltò verso Anthony, facendo un segno di riverenza verso di lui. «La preghiera dovrebbe essere una parte vitale della routine di ognuno di noi» rispose, anche se sapeva perfettamente che Anthony non era devoto come suo padre. Le sue visite agli antichi alberi erano scarse e frammentate.  
L'altro fece una faccia divertita, evidentemente consapevole dell'offesa che voleva davvero essere la frase. Per qualche strana ragione Anthony sembrava sempre più disposto a starlo ad ascoltare quando lo insultava, velatamente a meno, come se la sua irriverenza fosse un qualcosa di cui essere fieri piuttosto che un grave handicap.  
«Eppure non sono altro che invenzioni che l'uomo ha creato per darsi un po' di forza in questo lungo e schifoso cammino che è la vita» fu la risposta di Anthony e Steve scosse la testa leggermente, ma l'altro non aveva finito «è come se la vita fosse questa sudicia strada infangata, piena di escrementi di cavallo che dobbiamo percorrere per forza a piedi. E' deprimente, no? E allora qualcuno pensa che magari piantandoci qualche fiore possa essere meglio, ma non sono altro che fiori. E quella rimane una lurida strada infangata»  
Era una visione... interessante, sebbene profondamente cinica e triste. Si chiese perché Anthony fosse così, perchè fosse sempre l'esatto contrario di suo padre. Forse lo faceva a posta, forse la sua intera personalità era stata costruita per ribellarsi a suo padre, una figura così possente e rispettata.  
«Io invece li vedo come un aiuto, un conforto che ti da la forza di reagire nei momenti più bui» rispose, guardandolo «forse non cambiano il fatto che la strada sia infangata e piena di escrementi, forse non possono tenerti in piedi quando inciampi, ma possono darti la forza di alzarti. Puoi ascoltare il loro profumo e sentirti ritornare le forze. E' un potere che non dovresti sottovalutare, Anthony. E' un potere che basta a motivare interi eserciti.»  
Anthony sbuffò, scuotendo la testa «Ogni volta che parlo con te mi sembra sempre di parlare con mio padre, sei il suo pupillo o qualcosa del genere.»  
«Non dovresti essere tu?» chiese, incapace di fermarsi intempo. Sapeva che era una stupida domanda, che non avrebbe fatto altro che fare arrabbiare Tony, ma era sorta spontanea. Dopotutto Anthony sarebbe dovuto diventare il nuovo capo di Winterfell, il nuovo signore del Lord dopo la dipartita di Howard. Quindi non era ovvio che fosse Anthony il suo pupillo?  
L'altro sorrise, un sorriso amaro e che faceva male anche solo guardare. Un sorriso che parlava molto più di quanto Anthony avesse mai lasciato trapelare.  
«Verrebbe da pensare così, vero? Ma io non sono certo il suo migliore studente, non ripeto ogni suo pensiero come un bravo pappagallino. Quello sei tu, Steven, dalla tua bocca non escono altro che gli insegnamenti di mio padre, dev'essere molto fiero di te» le sue parole erano aspre ed evidentemente decise a deriderlo. Steve non aveva ancora compreso cosa Anthony avesse contro la sua gente, contro suo padre e il popolo del Nord.  
Non riusciva a capire perché pensasse che questi per lui fossero insulti.  
«Non è stato tuo padre ad insegnarmi queste cose, Lord Stark è saggio e potente, ma ad insegnarmi queste cose è stato un uomo ben più umile e ben più caro a me di tuo padre» rispose però onestamente, perché non si vergognava delle sue origini. Non si vergognava dei libri che sua madre gli aveva insegnato a leggere, delle perle di saggezza che suo padre era riuscito ad impartirgli nella sua giovane vita.  
Forse non erano potenti o ricchi, ma erano buone persone e Steve non avrebbe mai cancellato la loro memoria dalla sua mente.  
Anthony non disse nulla in risposta e Steve sorrise leggermente. Apparentemente anche Anthony Stark conosceva del tatto, gli Dei gli avevano permesso di scoprire qualcosa a cui non avrebbe mai creduto altrimenti.  
«Mio padre ripeteva sempre che un uomo senza Dio non ha motivazione di alzarsi la mattina, che un uomo senza Dio è un uomo che non ha qualcosa in cui credere. Ogni mattina quando andavamo a zappare i campi mi ripeteva sempre "Steven, figlio mio, credi in qualcosa così che questo possa un giorno salvarti la vita".»  
Anthony rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi chiese, cauto «E l'ha fatto, Steven? Crede in qualcosa ti ha mai salvato la vita?»  
Non aveva mai raccontato della sua disavventura, di quello che il Dottore gli aveva fatto. Era quasi certo che nessuno a Winterfell ne fosse a conoscenza, e non era certo di volere che Anthony fosse il primo a saperlo, ma non poteva mentire. Non su questo.  
Annuì dunque, voltandosi. «Una volta, quando ero più giovane e meno forte. Una volta in cui stavo quasi per lasciarmi andare, per smettere di credere. Avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi con tutte le mie forze mi ha dato la determinazione necessaria a superarlo» ed era vago abbastanza, ma assolutamente vero.  
Senza il Guerriero, ne era certo, non sarebbe sopravvissuto ormai quasi tre anni prima. Non avrebbe mai rivisto la luce del giorno, non sarebbe lì.  
Era importante, molto più di quanto Anthony avrebbe mai potuto capire.  
«E tu, Anthony?» chiese alla fine, tornando a guardarlo «hai qualcosa del genere? Hai qualcosa in cui credere, qualcosa in cui credi abbastanza da convincerti a rialzarti e continuare a percorrere questa schifosa strada?»  
Anthony rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo prima di sorridere di nuovo. Questa volta era un sorriso amaro.  
«Mi hai beccato, Steven, complimenti. Non ho nulla di tutto ciò. Infatti non ho la minima idea del perché io continui a camminare per questa strada fatta di merda» disse, alzando le spalle. E questo... questo, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, fece a Steve una tristezza infinita.  
«Vuoi pregare con me?» chiese allora, guardandolo incredibilmente serio.  
«Non abbiamo gli stessi Dei, Steven,» fu la veloce risposta dell'altro, «sei sicuro che i tuoi cari Dei non esploderebbero al solo pensiero?»  
Steve scosse la testa, facendogli segno di mettersi accanto a lui. «Non importa in che Dei tu creda, Anthony, non è questo che ci differenzia realmente. I miei Dei capirebbero come i tuoi. Ma abbiamo tutti bisogno di qualcosa in cui credere, almeno ogni tanto.»  
Anthony non si mosse per un intero minuto, ma Steve era paziente, e testardo e continuò a guardarlo, senza mai voltare lo sguardo. Alla fine Anthony scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
«E posso cominciare a credere in qualsiasi cosa? Perché credo che potrei convertirmi ad una religione che si basa sulla tua testardaggine» fu la sua risposta scherzosa. Steve lo ignorò, ricominciando a pregare e lasciando che l'altro rimanesse lì a guardarlo in silenzio.  
Stranamente aveva come l'impressione di avere fatto dei passi avanti.

Dal giorno dopo quando Steve arrivò nel cortile in cui si sarebbero tenuti i suoi allenamenti Anthony era lì. Steve lo guardò, confuso della sua presenza, ma presto fu chiamato a ricominciare ad allenarsi e così fece, mettendo la presenza dell'altro da parte per tutta la durata dei suoi allenamenti.  
Quando ebbe finito, Anthony non era più lì.   
Lo cercò per dieci minuti buoni, ma alla fine rinunciò, dicendosi che la sua presenza non significava nulla, che forse era lì solo perché aveva altri affari in un'altra ala di Winterfell.  
Ma il giorno dopo Anthony era di nuovo lì e così il giorno dopo ancora. E per una settimana intera continuarono così. Anthony arrivava la mattina, e rimaneva a guardare i suoi allenamenti, ma se ne andava sempre prima della fine perché quando Steve si voltava a cercarlo l'altro non era più lì. Estremamente curioso.  
Aveva provato a chiedere a Rhodes ma non aveva ottenuto alcuna risposta esaustiva, giusto un mero «Lascialo perdere, è un completo idiota» non esattamente rispettoso.  
Steve, però, non poteva lasciare perdere. Era più forte di lui.  
Il giorno dopo, dunque, dopo i suoi allenamenti si recò nel cortile dove Anthony doveva recarsi per le sue lezioni di storia con il vecchio Jarvis, le uniche che Anthony sembrava prendere seriamente.  
Come Anthony aveva fatto con le sue rimase lì a guardare la lezione abbastanza vicino da ascoltare ma non abbastanza da disturbare.  
Sapeva che Anthony l'aveva notato dato che più volte aveva guardato nella sua direzione, ma nessuno dei due si era mosso.   
Steve si era avvicinato semplicemente alla fine della lezione, quando Jarvis aveva congedato Anthony e gli aveva detto di tornare due giorni dopo.  
Anthony l'aveva guardato per qualche secondo prima di chiedere «Hai coltivato un improvviso interesse per la Storia, Steven?»  
«Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa. Da quanto sento dire non ti presenti mai per i tuoi allenamenti, ma sembri non mancarne nemmeno uno dei miei» rispose, senza esitare nemmeno un secondo.   
Non aveva mai parlato in maniera rispettosa all'altro, e per qualche strana ragione sembrava apprezzarlo, quindi non vedeva perché cominciare ora.  
Anthony sorrise, alzando le spalle «Sono ad un orario più comodo» fu la sua risposta e Steve dovette ridere.   
«Sono troppo presto, a quell'orario nemmeno i galli dovrebbero essere alzati» e Tony rise a sua volta, concedendo il punto.  
«Cosa posso dire, Steve, la nostra sessione di preghiere mi ha commosso, stavo solo cercando il modo di dire che mi hai convertito» disse Anthony allora, sorridendo, e Steve scosse la testa.   
Non era stupido, sebbene quello che tutti sembrassero pensare. «Non prendermi in giro. Non sarei così curioso se non te ne andassi sempre prima che io abbia finito.»  
«Lo saresti comunque, sei testardo e curioso. Sei un Cavaliere pieno di difetti» rispose tranquillamente Anthony.  
«Non sono un Cavaliere,» obiettò, perché avrebbe voluto diventarlo un giorno, ma sapeva che era ancora molto lontano dal coronare questo particolare sogno «e possono essere difetti come possono essere pregi. Si può dire che sono testardo o si può dire che non mi fermo davanti a nulla. Ognuno di noi ha due lati di sé»  
«E qual'è questo mio secondo lato, Steven?» chiese l'altro, guardandolo a lungo e a fondo. «Cosa diresti di me in questa luce positiva? Data la tua antipatia nei miei confronti penserei nulla.»  
Steven fu molto sorpreso dalle parole dell'altro, non per la sua domanda, in un certo senso aveva senso che Anthony volesse sapere cosa pensasse di lui, no, quello che l'aveva sorpreso era il fatto che quando Anthony aveva parlato dell'evidente antipatia che Steve provava nei suoi confronti, Steve aveva sentito il bisogno di negare.  
Era una cosa stupida, perché per quanto gli piacesse pensare di essere una persona che non provava rancori verso nessuno, era impossibile negare che Anthony non era certo una delle sue persone preferite. Infatti spesso bastava la sua sola presenza ad irritarlo.  
Eppure... eppure quando l'altro l'aveva ammesso così candidamente, Steve si era ritrovato a vacillare. Perché, dopotutto, trovava Anthony così antipatico? L'altro aveva un carattere difficile, questo era innegabile, ma non era solo questo.  
Anthony sembrava essere sempre pronto a deridere tutte le cose che per lui erano importanti, sempre deciso a ridere dei suoi punti saldi. Vedevano il mondo da due punti di vista completamente diversi, ma questo non voleva necessariamente dire che Anthony fosse una cattiva persona, né qualcuno immeritevole del suo rispetto.  
«Non ci conosciamo abbastanza bene perché io possa fare simili considerazioni. Cosa mi hai mostrato di te, Anthony? Questa è la terza volta in cui parliamo per più di dieci minuti, devi darmi di più se vuoi davvero una risposta» decretò alla fine, perché non c'era modo di spiegare il suo conflitto interiore, nessun modo, ora come ora, per spiegare quello che sentiva.  
Anthony rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo prima di annuire. «Una richiesta ragionevole, sarai accontentato. In cambio, però, mi serviranno i tuoi servigi»  
Steve lo guardò, sorpreso, e non disse nulla. Apparentemente era la risposta che l'altro sperava.  
«Ottimo! Allora da domani in poi mi allenerai nell'arte del combattimento, sei la speranza di Winterfell, sono sicuro che ne sarai all'altezza» decretò alla fine, lasciandolo senza parole.  
«Hai già un insegnante...» iniziò, ma Anthony lo interruppe immediatamente.  
«Ed è noioso, ogni lezione con lui è di una noia mortale. A volte penso che arrampicarmi fino alla cima della Barriera e lanciarmi da lì sarebbe più divertente che fare un altro allenamento con lui,» rispose, sospirando «tu, al contrario. Da quando ti conosco non hai fatto altro che rispondermi male o dimostrare la tua antipatia nei miei confronti. Lo trovo rinfrescante onestamente.»  
Tutto questo non aveva il minimo senso. «Non puoi chiedere a James? È tuo amico, sicuramente potrebbe essere un insegnante molto più bravo ed interessante di quanto io potrei mai essere.»  
Tony rise a quel punto, scuotendo la testa. «Ho provato più volte a convincere Rhodey, sfortunatamente qualcuno si è dimenticato di rimuovergli la spada di legno dal fondoschiena, se sai cosa intendo. Vuoi davvero rovinare i grandi progressi che hai fatto con me, Steven?»   
Non avevano fatto alcun progresso, non almeno che Steve sapesse (non sapeva nemmeno che _dovevano_ fare progressi, figuriamoci altro) ma allo stesso tempo c'era qualcosa che lo incuriosiva in questa richiesta.  
C'era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui Anthony stava insistendo. Lasciando perdere questo, perché aveva chiesto? Perché lui? Perché un tale interessamento? Erano questi i progressi?  
Anthony aveva detto bene, prima, Steve era un uomo di molti vizi, certamente, e la curiosità era uno di questi.   
Qualsiasi cosa Anthony avesse in mente ora Steve era incuriosito. L'idea di lasciarsi sfuggire dalle mani un modo per scoprire la verità lo faceva impazzire.   
Quindi Steve aveva accettato. Anthony gli aveva regalato un sorriso che, per una volta, non aveva nessun retrogusto amaro.

Avevano cominciato i loro allenamenti dopo quelli di Steve, non tutti i giorni perché Steve aveva bisogno di riposarsi e i suoi muscoli non avrebbero sopportato lo stress aggiuntivo, avevano i loro allenamenti solo due volte la settimana, quando Tony non aveva lezione di Storia con Jarvis.  
Lezione che ultimamente, Steve seguiva da lontano, tanto che ad un certo punto Jarvis lo aveva invitato ad unirsi. Steve si era rifiutato, dicendo che non era il suo posto, ma Anthony l'aveva zittito dicendogli che tutti gli uomini del nord sapevano che l'educazione era importante come la spada.  
Jarvis aveva riso, ma sembrava contento di avere un altro studente certamente più entusiasta di Anthony.  
Conosceva alcune delle cose che studiavano, quelle più recenti e più famose. Sapeva tutto ovviamente della battaglia che aveva segnato la fine della casata Targaryen, conosceva gli stemmi delle casate più importante ed i loro motti, studiati tanto tempo prima con Bucky, chini su qualsiasi libro riuscissero a trovare.  
Jarvis sembrava sempre impressionato quando mostrava le sue conoscenze, Anthony sorpreso.   
I loro allenamenti più fisici andavano bene, Anthony era un buon combattente. Era ovvio che non avesse mai portato la spada in battaglia, che non avesse mai ucciso un altro uomo o visto la reale furia di un altro uomo pronto a strapparti la vita in un istante.  
Ma Steve era contento di questo, non augurava a nessuno una cosa del genere.  
Lo stile di combattimento di Anthony era diverso da suo, più elegante ed agile, la sua bravura consisteva in colpi veloci e precisi, non basati sulla forza bruta ma sulla rapidità.  
C'era voluta qualche sessione prima che Steve si adattasse, cominciando a creare esercizi che avrebbero portato l'altro a sviluppare questa parte della sua tecnica combattiva piuttosto che la mera forza bruta.  
In qualche strano modo, per qualche strana ragione che Steve non avrebbe saputo spiegare, erano diventati amici. O qualcosa di vicino comunque.  
Non erano come erano stati lui e Bucky, non avevano anni ed anni di amicizia alle spalle, i loro rapporti a volte erano tesi, a volte le loro idee discordanti li dividevano ancora.  
Steve non aveva smesso di pensare che Anthony fosse un ragazzino viziato dal carattere impossibile e Anthony non aveva smesso di pensare che Steve fosse troppo rigido e semplice, che facesse l'errore di credere che solo il suo punto di vista fosse corretto.  
Eppure a volte ridevano, a volte l'aria era leggera tra di loro, e andavano d'accordo, Steve si riscopriva divertito dall'altro, dalle sue lamentele continue, dai suoi discorsi sconclusionati che andavano da una argomento all'altro senza un filo di coerenza.  
Anthony era più rilassato in quei momenti, il sorriso gli veniva più facile e meno forzato e Steve si riscopriva ad apprezzarlo nella sua semplicità.  
Era andato a vederlo lavorare a volte, la prima volta che era entrato nel suo laboratorio era rimasto senza parole. Era già stato nella bottega di un fabbro, ma il laboratorio di Tony era più fornito di quello del padre di Bucky, molto più grande e con strumenti molto più nuovi.  
Quando Anthony lavorava immergeva tutto se stesso in quello che faceva, perdendosi nelle sue creazioni ed ogni volta sembrava metterci qualcosa di suo dentro ogni singola creazione.  
Si era anche costruito un'armatura tutta per lui e ne andava incredibilmente fiero. Era rossa come il metallo incandescente, e quando Anthony gli aveva chiesto se poteva costruire un'armatura anche per lui aveva detto di sì senza pensarci molto.   
Anthony era sembrato entusiasta e Steve non si era pentito della sua risposta.  
James Rhodes a volte, scherzando, gli diceva di scappare finché poteva, ma Steve non era mai fuggito in tutta la sua vita e non avrebbe certo cominciato ora.  
E quando ad un certo punto durante uno dei loro allenamenti Anthony l'aveva guardato, seccato e forse un poco esasperato, e gli aveva detto «Chiamami Tony, per tutti gli Dei! Ogni volta che mi chiami Anthony mi sento un bambino che viene ripreso da suo padre»  
Ma Steve non era stupido, sapeva bene cosa volesse dire e aveva sorriso, chiamando l'altro per la prima volta «Tony».

Steven stava pensando di tornare al suo villaggio, era passato ben più di un anno da quando l'aveva lasciato e una parte di lui non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Bucky. A volte si voltava, desideroso di condividere uno scherzo con l'altro prima di ricordarsi che Bucky era ancora al villaggio.  
Si chiedeva quanto fosse cambiato il suo amico, se fosse migliorato, se fosse più vicino a coronare il loro sogno.   
Quando ne aveva parlato con Howard quello era stato comprensivo, gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe concesso di andare per qualche giorno e Steve era stato riconoscente. Howard gli aveva anche dato il permesso di portare qualcuno con lui, in caso fosse stato attaccato da banditi lungo la strada.  
Steve non era stato affatto sorpreso quando Tony aveva detto che lui e Rhodey sarebbero stati _perfetti_ per questo lavoro.  
Steve non aveva avuto certo il cuore di dire a Tony che il figlio del Lord non poteva essere certo considerato una guardia del corpo, anche perché non pensava ci sarebbero stati pericoli. Aveva chiesto però ad Happy di accompagnarli, uno dei combattenti più forti e più leali di tutta Winterfell.  
Dovevano partire tra due settimane e Steve non poteva fare a meno di pensare a cosa l'altro avrebbe pensato rivedendolo. Doveva mandare un messaggio? Ma né Bucky né suo padre erano molto bravi a leggere, ci aveva sempre pensato Steve, e l'idea di fare loro una sorpresa lo esaltava.  
A volte, nelle serate buie, si malediceva ancora per non avere anticipato il viaggio, per non aver mandato quella lettera. Si malediceva perché magari Bucky l'avrebbe aspettato, perché magari avrebbe potuto arrivare prima.  
Però non l'aveva fatto e ad esattamente 13 giorni dal giorno della partenza era arrivato a Winterfell un messaggero che aveva riportato notizia di un'attacco di briganti che aveva distrutto il suo villaggio. Raso al suolo.  
I superstiti erano pochi e Steve era rimasto immobile, pietrificato e incapace di pensare razionalmente. Bucky. Il suo villaggio.  
Era stato Tony a chiedere, dal suo posto accanto a suo padre, il viso serio e senza alcuna ombra di ilarità. «E cosa ne è stato del fabbro e della sua famiglia?» aveva chiesto, perché tante volte Steve gli aveva raccontato di Bucky, di come fossero stati la sua famiglia quando lui non ne aveva più avuta una.  
Non voleva sentire cosa avrebbero detto, non voleva sentire le loro parole, perché una parte di lui sapeva già perfettamente che cosa avrebbe sentito.   
«Morti, mio signore. I loro corpi non sono ancora stati trovati, ma non sono tra i sopravvissuti» aveva infatti detto il messaggero e Steve non era caduto per miracolo, James Rhodes che gli aveva appoggiato una mano sotto il braccio, in maniera tale da prenderlo se si fosse lasciato cadere.  
Steve non l'aveva fatto, era rimasto fermo ed immobile mentre l'uomo raccontava l'attacco, quante persone erano sopravvissute, quanto era stato estensivo il danno.  
Ad un certo punto James aveva cominciato a spingerlo via e Steve l'aveva seguito, lasciando che l'altro si occupasse di tutto.  
Bucky era morto.  
Avrebbe dovuto pregare per la sua anima, forse, ma l'idea gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare. No, aveva voglia di vomitare a prescindere.  
«Ho la nausea» disse ad alta voce, perché gli sembrava importante dirlo e non era stato James a rispondergli, ma la voce un po' nauseata di Tony.  
«Grazie per l'informazione, puoi aspettare di essere fuori? Non vorrei certo spiegare a chi di dovere perché c'è del vomito a terra» aveva detto, e Steve si era reso conto solo ora che aveva camminato accanto a loro da quando avevano lasciato la sala delle udienze.  
Per qualche strana ragione questo gesto gli aveva fatto pensare di nuovo, con ancora più chiarezza di prima: _Bucky è morto_.  
Aveva voglia di piangere, ma l'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto era stato accanto a Bucky ed erano state lacrime di gioia, erano state lacrime dolci come il miele.  
Ora sarebbero state lacrime fredde come la neve, fredde come l'inverno. C'era qualcosa di poetico, immaginava, in questa immagine. Ora era un vero uomo del nord.  
Si lasciò trasportare in cortile dove James sembrava intenzionato a rimanere, ma Tony l'aveva scacciato via dopo un po'. Non li stava ascoltando, non stava prestando loro la minima attenzione.  
Il suo scudo era sempre con lui e lo strinse a sé, l'unico ricordo che aveva ormai di due delle persone più importanti di tutta la sua vita. Non era patetico? Aveva uno scudo ma non riusciva a proteggere mai nessuno.  
Non era riuscito a proteggere suo padre così tanto tempo fa e ora non era riuscito a proteggere nemmeno Bucky. Che diritto avere di sperare di poter diventare un Cavaliere quando non poteva proteggere le persone a lui più care.  
Steve Rogers, il soldato con uno scudo bucato.  
«Steve...» aveva detto Tony improvvisamente e Steve aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui. Il suo viso era freddo, più freddo del normale. Stava piangendo e le sue lacrime si gelavano a contatto con il vento freddo che soffiava su Winterfell.  
Era tutto freddo lì. Gli mancava il calore della mattina sui campi, gli mancava l'arsura di metà pranzo, gli mancava il laghetto in cui lui e Bucky si andavano a fare il bagno quando riuscivano a liberarsi dei loro compiti per la giornata.  
Era solo ora, era così incredibilmente _solo_.  
«Steve, _Steve_ ,» riprovò Tony, sedendosi accanto a lui, e quando si era seduto, Steve? Non ne aveva il minimo ricordo «Non è stata colpa tua, non avresti potuto proteggerli, loro erano...»  
«Così lontani,» aveva completato per lui perché era vero, ovviamente era vero, se anche l'annuncio dell'attacco fosse arrivato in tempo non sarebbe potuto arrivare al villaggio prima di esso. NOn avrebbe potuto fare nulla per proteggerli da qui dov'era «Lo so. Sono diventato forte perché volevo proteggere le persone a me care. Sono diventato forte, ho chiesto al Guerriero, l'ho pregato così tante volte, notte dopo notte Tony, Ho pregato di diventare forte, ho pregato di avere la forza di proteggere quello che mi era più caro. E cosa ho fatto invece, Tony? Chi ho protetto con questo mio scudo?»   
Voleva urlare, voleva distruggere lo scudo che aveva tra le mani, ma non poteva. Era troppo importante, era troppo prezioso. La sua pittura si era andata sbiadendo con il tempo e Steve a volte la ritoccava, ma ora la stella bianca sembrava solo essere lì per prenderlo in giro.  
Ricordargli quante speranze aveva avuto e quanto aveva fallito.  
«Eppure ci sono così tante persone che sono fiere di te, Steve. Sono sicuro che Bucky e suo padre fossero così fieri di te quando mio padre ti ha scelto, quando hai vinto quel torneo» gli disse Tony e aveva ragione, ovviamente aveva ragione e Steve non era stupido, le sapeva tutte queste cose. Bucky gli aveva detto di accettare a tutti i costi, gli aveva detto di non pensare a lui perchè questo era troppo importante, il loro sogno era troppo brillante per essere lasciato a marcire.  
A Steve non importava del suo sogno però, non più, senza Bucky non sembrava avere alcuna importanza, Senza Bucky non sembrava essere poi così brillante o promettente.  
«Avrei dovuto essere lì, Tony» disse invece, «avrei dovuto essere lì!»  
E Tony non aveva detto niente. Steve non lo biasimava. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Steve non avrebbe ascoltato nulla di quello che aveva da dire, non avrebbe accettato nessuna delle sue ragionevolissime scuse. Non voleva avere detto che non era stata colpa sua, perché lo sapeva, ma questo non rendeva il tutto più sopportabile. Non importava che non c'era modo in cui avrebbe potuto aiutarli, loro erano morti comunque e Steve era ancora qui. Era questa l'unica cosa che aveva importanza, era questa l'unica cosa che avrebbe ricordato di questi momenti.  
Questo e la mano di Tony sul suo braccio, calda e ferma, come un'ancora in mezzo al buio.

Steve non ricordava quando fosse andato a dormire, non ricordava come fosse tornato nella sua camera, ma si alzò come al solito per pura forza dell'abitudine. Fuori il sole era appena sorto, l'aria mattutina fresca sul suo viso, ma non così fastidiosa.  
Avrebbe voluto rimanere a letto, ma aveva cose da fare, aveva dei doveri che non poteva saltare solo perché voleva piangersi addosso. Aveva pur sempre giurato fedeltà alla casata Stark e non poteva tirarsi indietro. Anche se non aveva alcuna motivazione per voler diventare Cavaliere, anche se non aveva più alcuna ragione per inseguire il suo sogno... Howard Stark gli aveva dato una possibilità e le regole erano state sempre molto chiare.  
Steve non poteva tirarsi indietro, non aveva più questa possibilità.  
Si fece la barba quindi, si mise gli abiti per allenarsi, e poi uscì dalla sua stanza. Quello che vi trovò lo lasciò di stucco.  
Davanti a lui c'era Tony, braccia incrociate che lo guardava come se Steve l'avesse altamente deluso.  
«Speravo che saresti stato abbastanza intelligente da rimanere a letto,» disse, come saluto, sospirando «e invece no, sei così stupido che vuoi davvero andare ad allenarti, vero? Ieri sera non riuscivi nemmeno a reggerti in piedi.»  
Non sapeva bene perché ma si ritrovò sulla difensiva, era da tanto che Tony non gli dava questo istinto, da quando avevano cominciato ad essere amici e invece era di nuovo qui, persino più forte di prima. «Devo farlo, sono un uomo del Nord, devo essere sempre preparato. L'in-»  
«L'inverno sta arrivando» concluse per lui Tony con un sospiro «sì, sì, lo so. Credi che mi padre non l'abbia ripetuto abbastanza? Non importa. Se l'inverno deciderà di arrivare proprio oggi gli diremo di passare domani, che il nostro migliore Cavaliere non è disponibile»  
Steve scosse la testa, deciso ad andare ad allenarsi e fece un passo avanti, ma Tony si mise immediatamente davanti a lui, scuotendo la testa e guardandolo male. «Credi che ti lascerò davvero andare? Ti ho detto di rimanere a letto maledetto testardo, fai quello che ti si dice per una volta nella tua vita e smettila di lottare.»  
Steve quasi non ringhiò. Non lo capiva Tony? Non poteva smettere di lottare, lottare era tutto quello che gli era rimasto. Tutto quello che aveva sempre saputo.  
Quando era piccolo e gracile doveva lottare ogni giorno per la sua stessa vita, per poter aiutare i suoi genitori sul campo. Dopo... dopo doveva lottare per dimostrare che i poteri che gli avevano salvato la vita, che fossero magici o meno, l'avevano fatto per una ragione, che il Guerriero l'aveva salvato perché potesse essere utile.  
Ora doveva lottare perché se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe caduto in mille pezzi, rotto ed inutile. E non poteva permetterselo.  
«No, non posso Anthony. E ora lasciami passare, ho un allenamento da seguire o forse il Lord ha per me qualche altro lavoro?» disse, un sibilo arrabbiato e Tony fece un passo indietro, evidentemente sorpreso. Steve sperava che fosse abbastanza, ma doveva saperlo che era una speranza inutile. Dopo pochi secondi Tony si fece di nuovo avanti, fermando la sua avanzata un'altra volta ancora.  
«Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi, Steven. Puoi chiamarmi Tony e allora ti fermerò come tuo amico, perché sono preoccupato, perché penso che tu non sia pronto per tornare alla solita routine. Se mi chiami Anthony ti fermerò come figlio del tuo signore, perché non posso lasciare che uno degli uomini fidati di mio padre si ferisca perché non è pronto per tornare ad allenarsi. Cosa preferisci, Steve? Steven?» ed era serio, poteva vederlo nel suo sguardo, nella sua posizione. L'avrebbe combattuto se Steve si fosse rifiutato, se avesse comunque cercato di oltrepassarlo. L'avrebbe combattuto con tutte le sue forze e solo questa idea gli fece mancare l'aria per un secondo.  
Bucky non c'era più, ma qui a Winterfell si era fatto un amico che era disposto a tanto per lui? Che era preoccupato per lui abbastanza da mettersi contro di lui, da combatterlo pur di proteggerlo? (E non avrebbe avuto possibilità. Tony era veloce ed abile, ma Steve era più forte, aveva più esperienza e si allenava con una dedizione molto superiore a quella dell'altro, ma non importava in questo secondo).  
Steve avrebbe potuto rimuoverlo da davanti a lui facilmente, ma ora come ora non credeva di avere la forza necessaria. Onestamente non pensava nemmeno di volerla avere.  
«E cosa dovrei fare, Tony? Non posso rimanere a letto, non posso continuare a pensare... _non posso_ » concluse semplicemente e Tony lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di prendergli un braccio.  
«Vieni con me. Non ho molto da fare in questa giornata, stavo pensando di visitare il Giardino degli Dei. Hai detto di volerlo visitare, no? Una sera mi hai presentato i tuoi Dei, lascia che io ti presenti i miei» gli disse, e Steve lo guardò sorpreso.  
«Tu odi quel giardino, Tony» gli ricordò, come se Tony potesse dimenticarlo, come se magari lo stesse dicendo solo perché aveva avuto un momento di amnesia.   
L'altro rise e scosse la testa «Non ho nulla contro il Giardino in sè, è molto bello sai? Ha fiori di una bellezza da lasciare mozzafiato e non è bianco come tutto quello che c'è qui intorno, l'erba è sempre fresca e piacevole al tatto. E' un luogo pacifico, è un luogo di reverenza e di tranquillità» lo guardò un'altra volta, «lascia che te lo mostri, Steve. Per favore.»  
E Steve non poteva dirgli di no nuovamente quindi si lasciò portare. Tony non gli lasciò il braccio per tutto il tragitto.  
Passarono l'intera giornata lì dentro, nessuno entrò durante la loro permanenza e Steve pensava che fosse stato Tony ad organizzare tutto, che avesse chiesto a tutti di non disturbarli per almeno un giorno. Steve era così commosso che avrebbe potuto piangere, di nuovo.  
Gli alberi degli antichi erano possenti e maestosi, i visi intagliati in esso erano giganti e spaventosi, ma Tony aveva ragione, c'era un qualche cosa di pacifico in questo luogo. Di rassicurante.  
Non era certo che gli fosse permesso di passare così tanto tempo qui, dopotutto non solo non era veramente nato al nord, ma non era nemmeno un credente dell'Antica Religione, ma a Tony non sembrava importare e per una volta Steve decise che nemmeno a lui sarebbe importato.  
Per una vola decise che si sarebbe goduto la giornata e nient'altro.  
Una volta arrivata sera tornarono in camera di Steve, Tony deciso ad accompagnarlo fino alla porta. E quando furono lì, Steve si voltò verso l'altro cercando un qualche modo di esprimere la sua gratitudine, cercando di fargli capire quanto fosse sollevato.  
Tony scosse la testa.  
«Non ho bisogno che mi ringrazi, Steve» disse e Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Sì, invece, mi hai aiutato, è buon costume che io ti ringrazi» rispose e Tony rise, scuotendo di nuovo la testa.  
«Io non ti ho ringraziato quando sei stato tu ad aiutarmi, quindi diciamo che siamo pari, va bene?» fu la sua risposta e Steve lo guardò sorpreso.  
«Quando mai ti ho aiutato?» chiese, curioso, perché non ricordava nessuna istanza in cui era stato veramente d'aiuto all'altro. Tony era estremamente indipendente, estremamente chiuso ed estremamente geniale. Steve non era mai stato in grado di aiutarlo in nulla, se non nella sua tecnica di combattimento, certo, ma non pensava l'altro si riferisse a quello. O forse sì?  
Tony non rispose, voltandosi ed allontanandosi, lasciando Steve confuso e sorpreso. 

 

Il dolore non sparì nel tempo, Steve non credeva sparito mai, ma diventava più lieve ogni singolo giorno. Dopo ogni allenamento, dopo ogni pomeriggio seduto ad ascoltare i racconti di Jarvis sui Lannister e la storia dei primi guerrieri. Si affievoliva ogni volta che Tony lo trascinava a bere con lui e Rhodey (anche se Steve si conteneva, rimanendo spesso l'unico sobrio) o lo accompagnava a pregare.  
Lui e Tony erano diventati inseparabili. Poteva vederli gli sguardi curiosi degli altri combattenti, quelli confusi di Pepper e Rhodey, quello divertito di Jarvis.  
Il più grande mistero da quando era arrivato a Winterfell, a dire il vero, non era nulla di queste cose. Si era abituato alla sua nuova casa, infatti poteva dire di avere una certa passione per la neve che ricopriva Winterfell, per il silenzio e il freddo pungente. Era strano forse, ma Steve si trovava bene lì, specialmente quando Tony rideva e si appoggiava contro la sua spalla lamentandosi di sentire freddo.  
Sapeva che non c'erano molte persone che avevano la possibilità di vedere Tony così, rilassato e divertito. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto conservare gelosamente questi ricordi, che erano momenti di cui solo lui era privo e per questo acquistavano ancora più valore di quanto già non avessero.  
Lo sapeva fin troppo bene ad essere sinceri, e ogni volta che Tony gli sorrideva e lo toccava Steve sentiva qualcosa che sapeva non avrebbe dovuto provare, un fuoco che non aveva alcun diritto di nascere, un desiderio che non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere ad alta voce.  
In un certo senso non era colpa sua, perché Steve non avrebbe mai potuto resistere a Tony e i suoi capelli neri scombinati dal vento, gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione serena mentre pregava ad uno dei suoi Dei. In un certo senso Steve ha come l'impressione che anche questo faccia parte del suo destino.  
Aveva pregato tante volte al Guerriero per avere indicazioni sulla via che deve intraprendere, sul perché fosse stato caricato di un così grande fardello, ma non aveva mai ricevuto risposta. Gli dei operavano in strane e non sempre chiare vie, doveva ricordarsi ogni volta, vie che i comuni mortali a volte non potevano nemmeno sperare di vedere.  
Il Guerriero gli aveva dato una nuova vita, una nuova famiglia e una nuova casa. Il guerriero gli aveva tolto tante cose a sua volta però, e Steve aveva imparato ad accettare le perdite che continuavano a perseguitarlo come un cane affamato.   
Ma quando Steve non era impegnato a riflettere su questo suo segreto, continuava a riflettere sul vero grande mistero di Winterfell. E non erano certo lui e Tony, che erano solamente amici e null'altro, ma Howard Stark.  
Steve vedeva regolarmente Howard Stark, da quando si era unito alla schiera a Winterfell Howard Stark aveva presieduto a molti dei suoi allenamenti, una figura presente ed intimidatoria, ma mai partecipe. Non aveva mai visto Howard Stark prendere una spada in mano, se non Freddo quando nelle loro terre arrivavano Corvi dalla grande muraglia.  
Howard Stark era gelido e calcolatore, un capo che chiunque si sarebbe sentito onorato ad avere. La sua parola era legge e le sue promesse valevano più di intere casse di monete, i suoi ordini erano sicuri e precisi e la sua volontà assoluta. Howard Stark era un bravo comandante, ma, Steve aveva cominciato a notare, mancava del calore che un padre doveva dispensare al proprio figlio.  
Howard Stark era un uomo del nord molto prima ancora di essere un normale _uomo_.  
Ora che aveva passato più tempo con Tony, che gli sembrava di capire i suoi ragionamenti e i suoi pensieri in maniera molto più profonda di un anno prima, poteva capire perché tanto tempo prima Tony lo avesse chiamato un vero uomo del nord con fare così degradatorio. Percé l'avesse comparato a Howard Stark così tante volte e con così tanto disappunto.  
Howard e Anthony Stark erano due uomini incredibilmente diversi. Se Howard Stark era un uomo del passato, un uomo onorevole nato per l'Inverno, e Winterfell, Tony era un figlio dell'Autunno, non abbastanza duro, non abbastanza calcolatore.  
Tony era più buono, Tony emanava molto più calore di quanto Howard Stark avrebbe mai potuto sperare di creare. La sua presenza era calda e frizzante, come l'aria del primo mattino dopo una nevicata. Howard Stark era la fredda e crudele tempesta.  
Spesso li aveva trovati a litigare, parole taglienti e piene di risentimento da parte di Tony che non riusciva mai a nascondere le proprie emozioni bene quanto avrebbe voluto, e risposte pacate, ma non per questo meno tremende, da parte di Howard, che era molto più bravo di Tony a mantenere la calma in certe situazioni.  
Non era certo uno spettacolo raro vedere i due Stark di Winterfell impegnati in una discussione animata, e nessuno sembrava veramente farci più caso, ma Steve non sembrava in grado di lasciarlo andare.  
Lui che aveva sempre avuto un rapporto perfetto con suo padre, che aveva sempre saputo l'amore e l'affetto che suo padre provava per lui non riusciva a comprendere come potesse esistere un uomo come Howard Stark che metteva il suo onore e il suo dovere prima persino di quello del suo unico figlio.  
Non poteva commentare però, né a Howard né, sopratutto, a Tony che vibrava come la corda di uno strumento ogni volta che si portava anche solo una singola menzione di suo padre. Quindi Steve continuava a guardarli ed osservarli, continuava a cercare di capire perché la loro relazione si fosse deteriorata fino a questo punto, fino al punto che Tony non poteva sopportare di stare nella stessa stanza del padre per più di venti minuti e fino al punto in cui Howard quasi non guardava più in faccia Tony.  
Non riusciva mai a capirlo, ma continuava a guardare.  
E poi un giorno Howard l'aveva convocato.   
Non avevano mai passato molto tempo da soli, non almeno dal giorno in cui Howard l'aveva convocato alla sua corte. Ora, però, erano soli nella grande sala di Winterfell e Howard gli dava le spalle, osservando qualcosa dalla finestra.  
Steve sapeva cosa c'era fuori da quella finestra, avendoci passato tanti pomeriggi, e sapeva anche che oggi Tony si sarebbe trovato in quello stesso cortile.  
«So che sei diventato molto amico di Anthony, Steven» cominciò Howard, le sue parole estremamente pacate e fredde. Steve continuava a chiedersi perché quest'uomo potesse parlare con tale passione delle sue battaglie, ma con così tanta freddezza nei confronti di suoi figlio.  
«Con mia profonda gratitudine Anthony mi ha aiutato a superare un periodo difficile. E' un uomo onorevole e saggio» si affrettò a rispondere, senza la minima vergogna. Howard lo stava guardando ora, il suo sguardo senza molta espressione e poi... poi aveva sorriso.  
«Sei gentile, Steven, ma sappiamo entrambi che Anthony è estremamente volatile, la sua mente qui un minuto e quello dopo a King's Landing o chissà dove voglia arrivare alla fine. Anthony non è mai stato portato per essere uno Stark» fu la risposta di Howard e... Steve sarebbe dovuto rimanere in silenzio, abbassare la testa e convenire con colui che, in fin dei conti, era il suo unico Lord. Lealtà prima di tutto.  
Ma la lealtà di Steve era stata conquistata da qualcun'altro nel giro di poco e rimanere in silenzio sembrava più un supplizio e un atto di irriverenza che altro.  
«Anthony è un grande uomo,» disse dunque, alzando il mento, guardando il suo Lord con fierezza e senza paura «può sembrare volatile superficialmente, ma dentro di lui si trova un lupo e un buon leader. Sono certo che Anthony potrebbe essere un ottimo Lord per Winterfell, mio Signore»  
Howard lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi verso la finestra. Passò qualche secondo senza dire più nient'altro prima di cominciare ad indietreggiare.  
«Ora ti farò una domanda, e pretendo che tu risponda onestamente, Steven, ho sempre apprezzato la tua capacità di dire la verità anche nelle situazioni che richiederebbero un po' più di sotterfugio» riprese poi, avvicinandosi alla grande sedia da cui accoglieva le richieste dei suoi cittadini «Pensi che io sia un cattivo padre, Steven?»  
Steve rimase fermo, quasi congelato, non era una domanda che si era aspettato. Certamente non una domanda che sapeva come gestire, eppure eccola lì.  
Aveva passato mesi e mesi a guardare i due Stark interagire, a guardare il modo in cui si ferivano, parola dopo parola, e non si sentiva comunque in grado di rispondere a questa domanda. Steve non poteva dire di non concordare con gli insegnamenti e i principi che Howard Stark ripeteva continuamente e che Tony sembrava disprezzare con passione, ma allo stesso tempo...  
«No,» rispose alla fine, mordendosi il labbro «non penso che lei sia un cattivo genitore, mio Signore. Penso che lei e Anthony non riusciate a comunicare. Penso che lei vorrebbe che Anthony fosse più un convenzionale Stark di Winterfell e non...» si fermò, perché non sapeva come descrivere Tony. Non pensava ci fosse una parola.  
«L'Inverno sta arrivando, Steven,» rispose Howard e sembrava stanco, quasi spossato «posso quasi sentire i soffi del gelido vento sulla mia pelle, si fanno più forti e freddi ogni giorno che passa. Anthony non è pronto. Voglio solo che lo sia e non lo è»  
Steve, si irrigidì, continuando a guardare verso Howard e poi disse, esitando solo leggermente. «Penso solo che non abbia trovato ancora un modo per parlargli, mio Signore»  
Howard sorrise quella volta, ed era il primo sorriso che Steve gli aveva visto fare in tanto tempo.  
Ora che lo notava, Howard sembrava più vecchio di quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta, invecchiato ad una velocità innaturale e ora era un più spento, più spossato di prima. In un certo senso era diventato ancora più freddo, ancora più esigente.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere quali erano questi venti Invernali che Howard sentiva, cosa poteva fare lui per sollevare almeno una parte del peso di quella responsabilità dalle sue spalle. Ma Steve era solo un combattente, incapace nelle vie della politica e delle relazioni tra nobili, poteva solo prestare la sua spada e il suo scudo per la casa Stark quando fosse stato chiamato e l'avrebbe fatto senza battere ciglio.

 

Steve non era lì nella stanza con loro, non aveva assistito a quella che era stata definita il peggiore screzio mai avvenuto tra Howard e Tony, e persino anni ed anni dopo Anthony si sarebbe rifiutato di raccontargli cosa avesse detto Howard per farlo arrabbiare così tanto.  
Steve sapeva solo che Pepper era venuta a chiamarlo dicendogli di andare da Tony, che Tony aveva bisogno di lui e di calmarlo prima che si facesse male. Steve non le aveva chiesto perché stesse chiamando lui e non Rhodey, perché non andasse lei a calmarlo (dopotutto lei e Tony si conoscevano da molti più anni di quanto fosse durata la conoscenza tra lui e Tony) perché non c'era tempo.  
Corse dunque, corse il più in fretta possibile, sapendo perfettamente dove avrebbe potuto trovare l'altro.  
Tony era infatti dove Steve andava a pregare a volte quando voleva essere solo, una piccola radura non troppo lontana da Winterfell, in cui gli alberi fungevano da buona copertura contro la neve che cadeva copiosa.  
«Tony...» cominciò Steve, avvicinandosi lentamente, ma Tony si voltò immediatamente verso di lui e i suoi occhi erano selvaggi e pieni di una rabbia che Steve non conosceva e che non gli aveva mai visto dimostrare così apertamente. Indossava la furia ed il dolore come un'armatura, come se fossero delle armi che gli avrebbero permesso di far cadere tutto il mondo ai suoi piedi.  
Steve non sapeva se sarebbe servito davvero contro tutto il mondo, ma sapeva di essere caduto ai pieni di Anthony Stark molto tempo prima.  
«Non cominciare, Steve. Non so cosa ti abbiano detto, ma non osare difenderlo. _Non osare stare dalla sua parte_ » sibilò Tony, i suo capelli pieni di neve e il suo sguardo pieno di fuoco.   
Steve non sapeva nulla di cosa fosse successo, non sapeva chi aveva ragione, chi aveva torto. In definitiva Steve non sapeva assolutamente nulla, ma era certo che qualsiasi fosse stata la questione Steve sarebbe stato dalla parte di Tony. Se Tony avesse voluto bruciare il mondo Steve sarebbe stato al suo fianco.  
Se Tony gli avesse chiesto ora di scappare, di superare il grande muro e andare a vivere con i bruti... Steve si sarebbe messo in ginocchio e gli avrebbe promesso la sua spada ed il suo scudo e la sua lealtà.  
«Non so cosa sia successo, Tony. Non so di cosa abbiate parlato» disse quindi, avvicinandosi ancora, «sono qui perché mi hanno detto che avevi bisogno di me.»  
Tony rise, scuotendo la testa e tornando a guardare davanti a lui, dando le spalle a Steve. Sembrava incredibilmente fragile così, e Steve avrebbe voluto spingersi in avanti, abbracciarlo e promettergli che sarebbe sempre stato dalla sua parte.  
«E tu corri sempre quando qualcuno ha bisogno di te, vero? Onorevole Steve Rogers, vero guerriero del Nord» disse Tony, acido che trasudava da ogni sua parola. Voleva ferirlo, spingerlo via come era riuscito a fare all'inizio, ma Steve sapeva ormai. Steve conosceva Tony ormai e quanto fosse calda la sua presenza al suo fianco.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo andare, nemmeno se Tony gliel'avesse ordinato.   
«Correrò sempre al tuo fianco per aiutarti» ammise alla fine, senza la minima vergogna.  
Tony si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, i suoi occhi che lo scrutavano come se stesse cercando di svelare la menzogna nelle sue parole. Inutile, non c'era mai stato nulla di più certo nella sua intera esistenza.   
non avrebbe mai abbandonato Tony al suo destino, non avrebbe mai abbandonato il suo fianco. Avrebbe servito il casato Stark fino alla fine, avrebbe protetto Tony fino a quando L'Anziano e il Guerriero non gli avrebbero strappato via la sua forza così come gliel'avevano data.  
Cosa poteva esserci di più nobile ed onorevole di servire una persona come Tony?  
«E cosa ne è del tuo sogno, Steven? Non volevi essere un Cavaliere? Steven della Casata Rogers, Cavaliere per il trono dei sette regni» sibilò Tony, che sembrava più un porcospino che un lupo ora, aculei appuntini che cercavano di allontanare chiunque si avvicinasse.  
«I sogni muoiono e rinascono, nascono con la primavera e muoiono durante l'inverno per rinascere nuovi e migliori» risponde, alzando le spalle «non ho più alcun desiderio di diventare cavaliere» fa un altro passo avanti, senza staccare gli occhi dallo sguardo di Tony, nemmeno per un istante. «Ora non voglio altro che servire la Casata Stark fino a quando mi sarà possibile, fino a quando il mio Lord mi vorrà al suo fianco.»  
Tony non si era allontanato, non l'aveva ancora scacciato via, ma sembrava rigido come una statua, i suoi occhi che avevano ancora qualcosa di selvaggio dentro di loro, qualcosa che lo spaventata più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto ammettere.  
«La casata Stark? Il tuo lord?» ripeté Tony, quasi in un sussurro «è questo che vuoi dunque, passare la tua vita a servire mio padre? Lo ammiri così tanto?»  
Steve sapeva che se qualcun'altro avesse mai sentito quello che stava per dire Steve sarebbe stato in guai seri e pregò tutte le divinità - vecchie e nuove - di far perdere le sue parole nella neve perché nessuno a parte Tony potesse mai sentirle.  
«La casata Stark, sì, ma il Lord di cui parlo non è tuo padre. Non lo è da tanto tempo» rispose, senza scomporsi, lasciando che Tony comprendesse il significato delle sue parole, lasciando che l'altro capisse cosa voleva dire. Tony lo guardò, sorpreso e confuso, e finalmente i suoi occhi erano liberi dal dolore, liberi dalla rabbia.  
E poi era Tony che aveva fatto un passo avanti verso di lui, il suo cappotto nero che svolazzava al vento. «Sei sicuro di quello che stai dicendo, Steve?»  
Steve rise, incapace di trattenersi «Più sicuro di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo» rispose onestamente, perché come avrebbe mai potuto mentire? Come avrebbe mai potuto servire qualcuno che non fosse l'uomo davanti a lui, con i suoi capelli neri sempre sporchi di neve e la sua pelle più calda del sole d'Estate?  
E Tony si era avvicinato ancora a quel punto, così tanto che Steve poteva quasi toccare la nuvola che usciva dalla sua bocca ogni volta che espirava. Quasi voleva, giusto per poter toccare qualcosa, giusto per poter toccare l'essenza di Tony.  
«Cosa faresti per me, Steve? Dichiarando la tua lealtà a me cosa potresti fare?» ed era una domanda strana, ma ancora una volta Steve non aveva dubbi, sapeva come rispondere. Lo sapeva così bene che non dovette pensarci nemmeno due secondi.  
«Qualsiasi cosa vorreste, mio Lord. Qualsiasi cosa voi mi chiederete, qualsiasi cosa di cui avrete bisogno. Il mio scudo è suo, la mia lama si sporcherà del sangue dei suoi nemici, il...» ma Tony era ora così vicino e aveva poggiato la mano sulla sua bocca, fermandolo.  
La sua pelle era fredda e calda al tempo stesso, le sue dita fin troppo pallide.   
«Non puoi, Steve» disse Tony, e aveva ragione, ovviamente aveva ragione. «Sei un uomo onorevole, Steve, un Cavaliere migliore di molti di quelli che portano dei maledetti mantelli senza nemmeno rispettarli. Non puoi...»  
Steve prese la mano di Tony tra le sue, stringendola un può più forte, cercando di trasmettere quanto calore possibile. «Pensavo l'avessi già detto, non mi interessa essere un cavaliere, mio Lord. Non voglio un mantello, mio Lord. Voglio solo...»  
«Smettila, non chiamarmi a quel modo» sibilò Tony, abbassando la testa, ma senza tirare indietro la mano. «Non sai quello che voglio, Steve, non sai quello che potrei chiederti. Non puoi promettermi tutte queste cose, semplicemente non puoi.»  
«Posso» lo corresse, scuotendo la testa. «Posso, e l'ho già fatto. Lo rifarei ogni giorno da qui al prossimo Inverno. E poi allora ogni ora fino alla prossima Estate.»  
«E allora saresti uno stupido» quasi urlò Tony e Steve sorrise, senza dire nulla. Forse lo era, stupido e irrazionale, forse era affrettato, probabile. Forse era solo giovane, ma per Tony era lo stesso e non gli importava.  
E poi Tony aveva alzato lo sguardo e c'era qualcos'altro nel suo sguardo, un'emozione che Steve non riconosceva.  
Tony aveva fatto altri due passi in avanti e poi gli aveva portato la mano libera alla nuca, alzandosi sulle punte per baciarlo.  
Le labbra di Tony erano secche e fredde, screpolate a causa del freddo e Steve sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto volere altro così tanto in tutta la sua vita.  
«Anche se quello che voglio è questo?» chiese Tony, tornando indietro «mi seguiresti anche allora, Steven?»  
Steve chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, cercando di riportare alla memoria la sensazione delle labbra di Tony sulle sue, del fiato dell'altro mischiato al suo. Che domande stupide che faceva l'altro.  
«Fino alla morte e ritorno, mio Lord» rispose, abbassando il capo in segno di riverenza. Quando lo rialzò Tony stava sorridendo, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo sorriso, una certa incertezza e paura che Steve non sapeva da dove provenisse né come fare svanire.  
«Allora sei davvero uno stupido, Steven Rogers» mormorò, piano, baciandolo un'altra volta «ma io non sono un uomo abbastanza onorevole da lasciarti andare via.»

Non c'era più nessuno quando tornarono a Winterfell se non le guardie. Probabilmente Pepper aveva costretto tutti a tornare nelle proprie stanze, e Steve le era infinitamente grato.  
Non si stavano toccando lui e Tony, ma Steve poteva ancora sentire il calore delle sue mani sulle sue guancia, il suo sapore sulla lingua.  
Lo avrebbe accompagnato in camera e poi sarebbe tornato nella sua e... e forse non ne avrebbero parlato mai più, o forse sì, avrebbe lasciato a Tony le redini; lui aveva già ricevuto molto di più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperato.  
Sapeva però che per lui e per Tony era diverso. Tony era uno Stark, il mondo intero si aspettava che prendesse moglie, che desse vita ad un erede che avrebbe potuto tenere avanti il nome della casata.  
Deve esserci sempre uno Stark a Winterfell, dopotutto.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato per sempre, che quello che avevano sarebbe dovuto essere un segreto, se mai fosse continuato. Non gli importava.  
Lo accompagnò alle sue stanze, dunque, che erano isolate dal resto degli abitanti di Winterfell, alla fine di una lunga scalinata.  
Lo accompagnò e poi lo salutò con un cenno del capo, ma prima di poter andare via Tony gli aveva preso il polso, in una presa così stretta che avrebbe potuto quasi fargli male.  
«Rimani» gli disse Tony, e sebbene non l'avesse posta come una domanda sapeva che l'altro la intendeva a quel modo. Sapeva che se si fosse tirato indietro Tony l'avrebbe lasciato andare, avrebbe riso, probabilmente, per non fargli vedere che era rimasto ferito e poi non l'avrebbe mai più rifatto.  
Sapeva tutto questo ed era probabilmente la ragione per cui invece aveva annuito, per cui si era fatto trascinare dentro la camera e quando Tony l'aveva baciato, di nuovo, lui aveva risposto.  
Perché si era lasciato spingere sul letto, Tony sopra di lui.  
E perché più avanti, molto più avanti, mentre spingeva dentro Tony, il respiro accelerato e la pelle in fiamme, quando Tony l'aveva guardato e gli aveva chiesto, piano «Sei mio, Steve Rogers?» Steve si era spinto più dentro di lui, facendolo quasi urlare.  
«Sì» aveva risposto, baciandogli il collo e poi la spalla e poi il petto «e non sarò mai di nessun altro»  
E Tony aveva sorriso, passandogli una mano tra i capelli e a Steve bastava. Non avrebbe mai chiesto altro in tutta la sua vita se non questo.

Non cambiò niente e allo stesso tempo cambiò tutto.  
Le loro giornate continuavano come al solito, ma a volte Tony lo spingeva in un anfratto isolato e oscurato alla vista e lo baciava, le mani tra i suoi capelli e un ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe. Le notti le passavano in camera di Tony, più isolata e riservata di quella di Steve, ad ansimare tra le lenzuola.  
Steve ormai conosceva perfettamente i suoni che faceva Tony mentre veniva, il rossore della sua pelle sotto le sue carezze. Non si erano più fatti confessioni, non come la prima sera, ma a Steve andava bene così.   
A volte rimanevano sul letto, dopo aver fatto sesso, appoggiati l'uno all'altro, godendosi semplicemente il calore della pelle dell'altro, e Steve riusciva ad ignorare i problemi che sarebbero usciti da quello che stavano facendo, riusciva a dimenticare il fatto che prima o poi, inesorabilmente, avrebbe perso Tony. Che magari in realtà non l'ha mai avuto.  
La situazione tra Tony e Howard non era migliorata però, continuavano a non parlarsi, quasi ad ignorarsi categoricamente. E Steve sapeva che non era suo compito farli riappacificare, ma sapeva anche che questa situazione feriva Tony più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere.   
Poi era arrivato il messaggero.  
Era con Tony quando era arrivato, e tutti avevano subito riconosciuto le vestigia. Un messaggio da King's Landing, dunque. Ma cosa potevano volere i Lannister dalla Casata Stark?  
Non c'erano mai stati buoni rapporti tra le due casate, storie di guerra che Jarvis tendeva sempre a sorvolare nei suoi racconti, e la presenza di un messaggero poteva essere un segno di disgrazia o di grande sventura.  
Tony era teso accanto a lui, poteva vederlo nel suo portamento, e nel suo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, calmarlo accarezzandogli la schiena e poi le braccia e poi le guance, ma non poteva. La loro relazione, se così si poteva chiamare, era certamente un affare da tenere segreto.  
Steve l'aveva accompagnato a sentire il contenuto della lettera, perché Tony gliel'aveva chiesto e Steve non gli avrebbe mai potuto dire di no.  
Howard era nella sala grande, la lettera ormai aperta tra le mani e un viso preoccupato. A Steve non piaceva, nulla di buono avrebbe mai potuto essere la causa di una faccia del genere, specialmente non sul volto di Howard Stark.  
«Quali sono le notizie da King's Landing, padre?» chiese Tony, entrando e avvicinandosi al genitore senza esitazione. Howard alzò la testa osservando il figlio per qualche secondo prima di chiudere la lettera con un sospiro.  
«Noiose questioni reali, temo. Il Re e la Regina richiedono la mia presenza a corte, la mia come quella di molti altri. Non chiedermi quale sia la ragione, gli dei solo sanno cosa passi in testa a questi leoni» spiegò Howard, muovendo una mano in segno di agitazione.  
«Non ci rechiamo a King's Landing da tanto tempo, devo dire che non mi dispiacerebbe vedere di nuovo un po' di vita» fu la risposta immediata di Tony, che colpì Steve dritto al cuore come una freccia in una battuta di caccia. Ma Steve aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe stata una possibilità, non c'era assolutamente nulla di strano.  
Tony gli aveva parlato tante volte di quanto preferisse King's Landing alle noiose e brulle lande del Nord. Tony era un uomo che si deliziava della buona musica e del buon alcool, e anche della buona compagnia, probabilmente. Era normale che le sue preferenze cadessero di più su uno stile di vita _reale_.  
A volte si ricordava con quanto disprezzo Tony aveva usato l'espressione _uomo del nord_ non tanto tempo fa contro di lui e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se Tony pensasse di lui le stesse cose che pensava della fredda e desolata Winterfell.  
«No,» gli disse Howard, guardandolo «andrò da solo. C'è sempre bisogno di..»  
«Uno Stark a Winterfell» concluse per lui Tony, con uno sbuffo annoiato «sì, lo so. Con questa scusa mi lasci sempre qui. Non potrei andare io a festeggiare con i nostri cari Re e Regina, mentre tu stai qui a fare da guardia alla nostra cara Winterfell, Padre? Sono sicuro che Steve sarebbe contento di accompagnarmi, vero, Steve?» disse Tony, voltandosi verso di lui con un sorriso.  
Steve non era certo di cosa dire, perché lui avrebbe preferito tenere Tony a Winterfell per tutta la sua vita, se fosse stato necessario, ma sapeva che non poteva essere.  
Fortunatamente non dovette rispondere perché Howard si voltò verso il figlio, mediamente annoiato. «Non è il tempo di scherzare, Anthony. Sono stato convocato per questioni importanti. Farai come ti è stato detto»   
Tony sbuffò, scosse la testa, ma alla fine rinunciò molto più in fretta di quanto Steve si sarebbe aspettato.  
«Va bene» mormorò, seccato «allora buon viaggio, Padre. Andiamo, Steve?» chiese, allontanandosi e Steve era pronto a seguirlo, quando Howard lo fermò.  
«No, ho bisogno di parlare con Steven da solo» disse, sorprendendo tutti, e prima che Tony potesse commentare gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida «sono sicuro che puoi sopravvivere dieci minuti senza Steven a farti da guardia. Ti raggiungerà tra poco.»  
Tony spostò lo sguardo da suo padre a lui per qualche secondo prima di sospirare ed uscire dalla sala. Così fecero tutte le altre guardie e improvvisamente lu ed Howard erano di nuovo da soli, per la seconda volta.  
«Di cosa voleva parlarmi, Mio Signore?» chiese Steve immediatamente, facendosi avanti.   
Howard sospirò e improvvisamente il suo sguardo fu di nuovo preoccupato, di nuovo così vecchio da farlo quasi spaventare.  
«Mi devo allontanare verso il Castello, ovviamente, ma prima di andare...» si fermò, sospirando e spostandosi un attimo indietro «Quel giorno, al torneo, quando ti ho visto combattere... sapevo che saresti diventato un ottimo guerriero, Steven, un aggiunta alle mie schiere di enorme valore. Ma hai superato ogni mia aspettativa, sei persino riuscito a convincere Anthony del tuo valore. Ho fatto una scommessa con te, Steven, e ora ho bisogno di incassare la mia vincita.»  
Steve era confuso a dir poco, ma rimase ad ascoltarlo, cercando di capire cosa esattamente Howard gli stesse chiedendo.  
«Mentre sono via, Steven... promettimi che proteggerai mio figlio con tutto te stesso» disse improvvisamente Howard, alzandosi ed avvicinandoglisi. «So che non andiamo d'accordo e spesso non vediamo il mondo alla stessa maniera, ma...» e sorrise, un sorriso leggero e stanco «è mio figlio. E mentre sarò via voglio che tu lo protegga. Me lo prometti, Steven?»  
Era un discorso strano, un discorso che aveva messo in allarme tutti i suoi sensi, perché Howard Stark era preoccupato, davvero preoccupato. E questo non poteva essere un buon segno.  
«Proteggerò Anthony con la mia stessa vita, mio Signore» promise comunque, perché era una promessa facile da fare, una promessa che sarebbe sempre stata veritiera «ma se posso... è il vento dell'Inverno, mio Signore?» chiese, ricordando la conversazione che avevano avuto qualche tempo prima.  
Howard lo guardò, uno sguardo deciso e freddo. «E' un ruggito, Steven. Non so ancora se portatore di freddo o portatore di guerra» rispose cripticamente, ma a Steve non serviva altro.  
Tre giorni dopo Howard Stark partì con un'intera squadra di guardie del corpo.  
Una settimana dopo arrivò il corvo.

Quando era arrivato lui e Tony si stavano allenando. Tony era diventato molto più bravo con la spada, ma spesso e volentieri perdeva la concentrazione e la buona posizione per cercare di colpirlo con la punta del bastone che a volte utilizzavano per allenarsi, come se fosse stato un giorno per bambini.  
Erano così quindi quel giorno, con Tony che cercava di fargli perdere la concentrazione e Steve che cercava di fargli ricordare come tenere la schiena per ogni determinato colpo, quando una delle guardie si era avvicinata a loro e aveva detto a Tony che era appena arrivata una missiva da parte di King's Landing.  
Tony aveva sbuffato, aveva mormorato qualcosa come «Vedrai che sarà mio Padre che si lamenta del troppo _rumore_ e poi aveva fatto segno a Steve di seguirlo mentre andava verso la sala per leggere il messaggio. Steve aveva posato le loro spade, aveva raccolto il cappotto suo e quello di Tony - correndo accanto all'altro per poterglielo appoggiare sulle spalle - e si era diretto con lui verso la sala dei ricevimenti.  
Jarvis era già lì, chino sulla lettera, i suoi occhi ormai non più così buoni con l'età. Tony non si era accorto dello sguardo di Jarvis e l'aveva salutato calorosamente e con allegria, ma Steve aveva notato tutto. Aveva notato le rughe, la fronte aggrottata, il leggero tremore nelle mani dell'altro, molto più prominente di quando insegnava loro.  
E aveva capito ancora prima che Jarvis aprisse la bocca, aveva capito ancora prima che chiunque dicesse nulla perché era un ruggito, Howard l'aveva detto, un ruggito che avrebbe potuto portare il freddo o la guerra. Intanto aveva portato la morte.  
Avrebbe voluto spingersi in avanti, fermare Tony dall'avvicinarsi di più, proteggerlo anche da questa notizia, ma non poteva. Tony doveva sapere. No, il nuovo Lord di Winterfell doveva sapere cosa la casata Lannister aveva fatto.  
«Mi dispiace, Tony» aveva detto Jarvis, passandogli la lettera. E Tony l'aveva guardato, evidentemente confuso, prima di iniziare a leggere.   
Il suo viso si era trasformato così velocemente da fare quasi impressione. La sua bocca una smorfia di orrore e disgusto.  
Howard Stark, vecchio signore di Winterfell, era morto. La sua testa ora era impalata su una delle ringhiere del castello di King'd Landing, il più grave affronto che si possa fare ad i resti di un uomo così onorevole. Si chiede cosa voglia dire questo. Vuole dire che l'Inverno sta arrivando? Vuole dire guerra?  
Probabilmente entrambe.  
Tony è incredibilmente fermo in mezzo alla stanza, come una statua e Steve deve trattenersi dal correre in avanti e strappargli la lettera dalle mani. Giura vendetta, in quel preciso istante, e sa che non avrà mai pietà per nessun leone si metterà nel suo cammino.  
«Dobbiamo fare una riunione, Tony. Mio Signore. Dobbiamo decidere cosa fare, certamente un atto del genere non può andare impunito» ovviamente no, e quindi Tony annuisce e presto sono tutti riuniti attorno ad un tavolo.  
Steve non sa che ci faccia qui, non è certo abbastanza vecchio o forte da poter presenziare ad una riunione del genere, ma quando ha cercato di andarsene Jarvis l'ha fermato.  
«So cosa stai pensando, ma questo non è un momento per le regole. Tony ha bisogno di una faccia amica, e sebbene ora forse non lo realizzi, più avanti avrà certamente bisogno di qualcuno che l'ascolti» gli dice l'anziano, sorridendogli gentile e Steve si volta verso Tony, che è troppo preso a rileggere la lettera che si trova ancora nelle sue mani per rendersi veramente conto di quello che sta succedendo.  
Steve rimane quindi, si mette in fondo alla sala, in modo tale da guardare sempre Tony. L'altro non alza lo sguardo nemmeno una volta, ma non ha importanza.  
«Tutto questo è oltraggioso, i Lannister hanno superato ogni limite. Hanno dichiarato guerra all'intero Nord! Non possiamo seguire persone del genere, non possiamo permettere loro di rimanere al potere» dice qualcuno, e immaginava che avessero ragione, in un certo senso, hanno spodestato una famiglia reale una volta, possono farlo di nuovo.  
E poi Steve scopre cosa sta succedendo per i Sette Regni, nonostante fino ad ora ne fosse ignaro. Scopre delle faide all'interno della famiglia reale, scopre degli intrighi che si susseguono da quasi un anno e si ricorda le parole di Howard, come gli abbia detto che l'inverno si avvicinava, più aspro che mai.  
«Perché? Che ragione avevano di uccidere mio padre?» chiede alla fine Tony, una domanda a cui nessuno ancora ha saputo dare risposta, un atto apparentemente sconclusionato, ma che tutti sanno essere premeditato. Parte di una strategia più grande.  
«Perché suo padre ha per anni combattuto nell'ombra una guerra per spodestare i Lannister, appropriatosi del trono in maniera ingiusta dopo la battaglia. Sarebbe dovuto andare a Thor Odinson e la sua stirpe, lo sappiamo tutti, cugini degli ormai scomparsi Targeryan, ma i Lannister hanno detto che in loro scorreva un sangue impuro e si sono impossessati del trono ingiustamente» spiegò alla fine Jarvis, la sua voce pacata come quando raccontava loro una delle loro lezioni. «Devono avere scoperto i suoi tentativi e...»  
Nessuno disse nulla, nessuno disse che, in un certo senso, il gesto di Howard Stark non poteva essere considerato in altro modo che se non un tradimento alla corona, perché era il Lord del Nord di cui si parlava, e nessuno avrebbe mai detto qualcosa contro di lui.  
Tony si era guardato le mani e non aveva parlato, era stato qualcun altro a dire «E allora ci prenderemo il trono»  
Steve non sapeva chi fosse stato, sapeva solo che tutti - tutti tranne Tony e Jarvis - avevano esultato, avevano messo i pugni in aria e poi si erano voltati verso Tony e l'avevano chiamato «Il re del Nord»  
Steve aveva guardato Tony, che sembrava così giovane nel suo grosso cappotto di pelliccia, che non era pronto per affrontare un Inverno, che avrebbe dovuto godersi la vita. Tony, che aveva promesso ad Howard Stark di proteggere e che ora, a furor di popolo, diventava Re.

Passarono delle ore prima che la riunione si sciolse. Steve non se ne andò e Jarvis gli sorride, evidentemente compiaciuto.  
Tony non lo guardò però, era troppo impegnato a guardare la lettera, ancora, e le sue mani. Tony che non sapeva cosa volesse dire essere un Re, guidare eserciti. Tony che Steve amava più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.  
Erano soli nella stanza e Jarvis aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sè, quindi Steve si avvicinò all'altro, poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, sentendo Tony irrigidirsi immediatamente al tocco.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se voleva davvero questo titolo che gli avevano dato, se voleva davvero essere il re del Nord, ma che senso avrebbe avuto? Sapeva già la risposta e sapeva già che non sarebbe servita a nulla.  
Tony non amava il Nord, le sue fredde leggi e il suo rigido senso dell'onore. Tony non amava le responsabilità, non amava sentire su di sè il peso di così tante vite.   
Era certo che odiasse questo titolo; chiederglielo sarebbe stato solo un atto di cattiveria.  
Sapeva anche che per tutti i loro litigi, per tutte le loro incomprensioni, Tony aveva amato Howard. L'aveva amato come un figlio ama un padre e l'aveva rispettato come un uomo rispetta un suo superiore.  
«Come hanno potuto?» sibilò alla fine Tony, pieno di rabbia e di tristezza.  
Steve non aveva una risposta, nessuno aveva una risposta ad un quesito del genere dopotutto. Semplicemente l'avevano fatto.  
«Pagheranno» gli disse Steve, cominciando a massaggiargli le spalle nella speranza di calmarlo, di farlo sbollire anche solo un poco.   
«Lo sai che questo significa guerra, vero? Mi hanno dato una corona fittizia come scusa per attaccare un intero regno. Perderemo, siamo troppo pochi» continuò Tony, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, la sua stanchezza che finalmente lo colpiva come un pugno.  
Steve scosse la testa. «No. Vinceremo. Hai sentito, tuo padre nel corso degli anni ha costruito una serie di alleati, non siamo soli» e poi ci pensò un attimo e cambiò la frase «non _sei_ solo.»  
Tony rise, una risata rauca e poco felice e si voltò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e Steve voleva baciarli.  
«Moriranno così tante persone, Steve. E sarà tutta colpa dell'onore e della legge del Nord. Sarà colpa _mia_ » disse, quasi in un sussurrò. Steve scosse di nuovo la testa.  
«No, sarà colpa dei Lannister. Tu non hai fatto nulla per scatenare questa guerra» rispose onestamente. Più ci pensava più si convinceva che Tony fosse la vera vittima in questa situazione, che tutto, tutto, sarebbe stato molto più duro per lui rispetto a tutti gli altri.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un altro po', interrotto solo dal rumore del vento fuori dalla finestra e poi Tony sorrise, un sorriso stanco e triste.  
«Sono un Re» lo informò, come se Steve non fosse stato lì, come se non avesse assistito a tutto.  
Non importava.  
Steve si spinse all'indietro, inchinandosi poi davanti a Tony «L'unico Re che potrei mai servire» gli disse, abbassando la testa e portandosi una mano al cuore.  
«Sei davvero disposto a seguirmi, Steve? Nulla di tutto questo ti riguarda» mormorò Tony, guardandolo come se non sapesse cosa fare, come se volesse prenderlo e scuoterlo.  
Steve lo guardò, serio e deciso. «La seguirei fino alla morte e ritorno, mio Re. Non dubiti mai» perché era vero, perché gliel'aveva detto una volta, ma gliel'avrebbe ripetuto fino alla fine dei tempi.  
E Tony non sorrise, ma annuì e gli porse la mano.  
Quella sera fecero sesso più e più volte ed ogni volta Tony era sempre più disperato e arrabbiato della prima. Steve lo lasciò sfogare, felice di poter dare un po' di conforto in qualsiasi modo possibile.

Le giornate si susseguirono velocemente dopo quel momento, frenetiche e piene di preparativi.  
Da che l'idea di una guerra era fin tropo astratta nelle loro menti, un miraggio spaventoso ma lontano, a che tutti avevano dentro di loro la consapevolezza che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato la prima vera battaglia contro i leoni dei Lannister e i loro alleati.  
Non erano pochi, famiglie da tutti i sette regni pronti ad aiutarli e Thor Odinson in esilio fuori dai sette regni che stava tornando per aiutarli assieme ai suoi guerrieri.  
Per qualche strana ragione Steve, nonostante non fosse il combattente più esperto, era stato spinto nelle prime file fin dall'inizio del conflitto.  
Rhodey gli aveva detto che era a causa del suo stretto rapporto con Tony, e Steve annuiva. Non gli importava perché, funzionava bene.  
Aveva promesso a se stesso che avrebbe dato a Tony la vendetta che così tanto desiderava e... e l'avrebbe fatto. L'avrebbe fatto e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
Avevano passato tutta la giornata a pianificare gli ultimi dettagli e finalmente Steve e Tony erano liberi per qualche ora. Una notte prima del reale inizio della guerra.  
Non si erano detti nulla ma entrambi si erano diretti verso la tenda di Tony.   
Steve non sapeva se gli altri sapessero della loro relazione, era più difficile da nascondere in un campo rispetto a quando erano a Winterfell, ma Tony gli chiedeva di seguirlo ogni sera e Steve lo faceva, senza nemmeno pensarci su.  
Magari avrebbero creduto alla scusa che andavano a ripassare nuove strategie, magari avevano capito tutto. Non importava, la loro lealtà era assoluta e totale.  
Quando furono dentro la tenda, Tony si voltò immediatamente e Steve lo strinse per la vita, portandoselo contro e baciandolo.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa sarebbe successo domani, ma Steve sapeva che avrebbe protetto Tony a tutti i costi. Tony che gli era così caro ed era così caldo contro di lui.  
«Voglio essere in prima fila domani, combattere con tutti voi» aveva detto Tony sulle sue labbra il suo respiro caldo contro la sua guancia.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Tony. È troppo pericoloso... abbiamo bisogno di te» rispose Steve, accarezzandogli i capelli. Lui aveva bisogno di Tony al sicuro, lontano da ogni pericolo, sano e salvo.   
Tony sospirò. Era vero, ne avevano discusso tanto, con tutti gli altri capitani e tutti avevano concordato che tenere Tony lontano da ogni pericolo era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Steve...» mormorò Tony e sembrava quasi un ringhio frustrato, e lo sapeva quanto doveva essere difficile per l'altro, ma Steve era solo felice di questa decisione.  
«Lascia che combattiamo per te» lo pregò quindi, appoggiando la sua fronte contro quella dell'altro, «lasciaci proteggerti.»  
«Vuoi dire che devo lasciare che _tu_ mi protegga» puntualizzò Tony e Steve inspirò profondamente.  
«Ti prego» gli disse, accarezzandogli le braccia e il collo, cercando di memorizzare ogni singola curva del suo corpo. Ogni singolo callo e cicatrice.  
«Sei sleale, Steve» lo rimproverò Tony, ma a Steve non importava. Non gli importava mentre Tony si rimuoveva i vestiti, mentre slacciava la sua armatura, mentre gli mordeva il collo con molta più forza di quanta sarebbe stata necessaria.  
Era un morso fatto per marchiare, lo sapeva, un morso dettato dalla disperazione e dalla frustrazione.  
A volte Steve pensava che una parte di Tony dovesse sempre trattenersi dal chiedergli di non andare, di rimanere con lui. Quella stessa parte di lui che a volte gli accarezzava i capelli dolcemente o tracciava i contorni della sua bocca con il pollice.  
Quella parte di Tony che, Steve ne era quasi sicuro, lo amava. Anche solo un poco.  
Tony gli baciò il petto, le mani che gli accarezzavano i fianchi. Steve gemette quando il respiro di Tony gli sfiorò un capezzolo, già incredibilmente eccitato.  
Non avevano molto tempo, avrebbero dovuto dormire e riposare in vita dell'indomani, ma Tony non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.  
Non mentre lo trascinava indietro verso la sua branda, non mentre lo pingeva a terra e si sedeva a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Non mentre bisbigliava il suo nome, una cantilena che Steve non si sarebbe mai stufato di sentire. Era così _vivo_ e caldo Tony sopra di lui. Le sue mani veloci ma calde, i suoi occhi penetranti e sicuri, la sua bocca rossa e gonfia.  
Steve allungò una mano, passandola tra i capelli dell'altro. «Mi manca la neve tra i tuoi capelli» disse, prima di potersi fermare.  
Non erano da molto via da Winterfell, ma ogni giorno era più pesante, ogni secondo li portava più lontani dalla loro vita e più vicini alla fine. E a Steve mancava la semplicità e la tranquillità del Nord.  
Gli mancavano gli allenamenti con Tony, le lezioni con Jarvis e i sorrisi di Pepper (rimasta a Winterfell con Jarvis per continuare a prendersi cura dei suoi abitanti). Gli mancava la neve e a volte gli mancava la sua fattoria.  
Gli mancavano Bucky e suo padre e la sua vecchia famiglia. Gli mancava persino quel ragazzino gracilino che non era stato in grado di salvare suo padre da una banda di banditi.  
Tony si abbassò un poco, permettendo alla sua mano di chiudersi intorno ai suoi capelli. «Avrai quanta neve vorrai quando questo sarà finito, avrai tutto quello che vorrai Steven Rogers. Ti darò tutto» mormorò Tony, alzandosi poi leggermente sulle ginocchia per lasciarsi poi cadere lentamente su Steve, prendedo il suo sesso dentro di sé.  
Steve si trattenne a stento dallo spingere in su, dall'affondare ancora di più in Tony perché sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male e non poteva permetterlo.   
«Quindi non morire, Rogers» disse finalmente Tony, quando Steve era completamente dentro di lui. «Non osare morire» sibilò, cominciando a muoversi.  
«Non osare, non osare» ripeté ad ogni spinta, ad ogni singolo movimento e Steve portò l'altra mano sul sesso dell'altro, cominciando a pomparlo, guardando mentre Tony a poco a poco perdeva completamente coerenza (ma continuava a ripetere _non osare, non osare_ ancora ed ancora ed ancora, spaccandogli il cuore ogni volta).  
E poi finalmente, si piegò su di lui, e bisbigliò piano sulle sue labbra «Ti prego. _Ti prego_ »  
Ed era una mossa sleale perché Steve gli avrebbe dato anche la luna se avesse potuto.   
Ma non poteva promettere una cosa del genere, non poteva mentire così, non quando non era certo di poter mantenere la promessa.  
Quindi invece chiuse gli occhi spingendo il bacino in avanti, facendo quasi urlare Tony di piacere e ribaltò le loro posizioni, cominciando a spingere dentro di lui con più forza.  
Cercando di imprimere in ogni spinta quello che provava, quello che pensava, cercando di fargli _capire_.  
Perché non poteva dirglielo ad alta voce, non poteva lasciare uscire le parole, lo sapeva bene. Tony non era suo, quello che stavano facendo era sbagliato, eppure non gli importava.  
Eppure non poteva fare a meno di amare Tony con tutto se stesso.  
A volte affogava in quella confessione che non avrebbe mai potuto fare, le parole troppo ingombranti per non essere detto, e a volte Tony le baciava sulla sua lingua prima che Steve potesse dirle.  
Questa volta Tony lo guardò, e fece un piccolo sorriso e Steve sapeva che l'altro l'aveva capito.

La battaglia era andata meglio di quanto Steve poteva sperare. Era stata una vittoria per loro, una vittoria schiacciante e non avevano subito nemmeno troppe perdite.  
Tony era fuori a festeggiare con gli altri cavalieri, quando li aveva lasciati lui e Rhodey erano abbracciati, la felicità della vittoria che li aveva fatti rilassare per la prima volta in mesi.  
Steve si era dileguato quasi subito, allontanandosi verso la sua tenda cercando di non farsi vedere.  
C'erano molti uomini che avevano ricevuto ferite se non mortali quasi ed era importante che loro fossero i primi a ricevere trattamenti, steve poteva aspettare.  
Sapeva però che non sarebbe riuscito a nasconderlo a lungo se fosse stato insieme agli altri.  
Aveva un taglio al fianco, che si era procurato quando aveva coperto Rhodey da un attacco con il suo scudo. Non se ne pentiva, nemmeno un poco, e fortunatamente l'altro ne era uscito senza nemmeno un graffio.  
Si tolse l'armatura, rilassandosi immediatamente una volta che il peso schiacciante della stessa non gli stesse più schiacciando la ferita.  
Era sudato, la fatica della battaglia e della perdita di sangue che cominciavano a farsi sentire. Si sedette sulla sua brandina, passandosi una mano sudata tra i capelli.  
E poi Tony entrò nella sua tenda.   
Steve non si era aspettato di essere seguito ed ormai era troppo tardi per nascondere la ferita. Rimase fermo a guardare Tony mentre questo si concentrava sul taglio al suo fianco, la sua bocca che si appiattiva ogni secondo di più.  
«Tony...» cominciò, ma l'altro lo zittì.  
«Rhodey mi ha chiesto se fossi andato a fare vedere il fianco,» cominciò, cominciando a camminare verso di lui «e io gli ho chiesto di che stava parlando. Ma poi gli ho detto che no, Steve non sarebbe così stupido da nascondere una ferita. Non a me.»  
Steve sospirò, guardando mentre Tony si inginocchiava davanti a lui, il suo sguardo ancora fisso sulla ferita.  
Ricordavano quello di cui avevano parlato il giorno prima, di come la voce di Tony aveva tremato alla fine e quindi si sporse in avanti, ignorando il dolore al fianco e passò le braccia intorno al collo di Tony, poggiando la guancia sulla testa dell'altro.  
«Sto bene» lo rassicurò, mormorandolo piano.  
«Sanguini» puntualizzò Tony, una mano a pochi centimetri dalla sua ferita.  
«Passerà. Sono vivo» continuò, trattenendosi dal lasciargli un bacio sulla testa per esattamente quindici secondi prima di farlo comunque.  
«Avrebbe potuto essere più grave» mormorò Tony, che aveva subito soltanto l'ondata minore della battaglia, al sicuro nelle retrovie.  
«Abbiamo vinto» mormorò questa volta Steve e Tony sbuffò, appoggiando la fronte contro il suo petto.  
«Ti odio, Steve Rogers. Odio il tuo stupido petto sudato e quella stupida ferita che non smette di sanguinare» si lamentò Tony, facendolo ridere leggermente.   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi disse a bassa voce. «Odio i Lannister» e ovviamente Steve lo sapeva, ma era la prima volta che lo diceva così, era la prima volta che il suo tono era così arrabbiato. «Non ho potuto salvare mio padre, ma lo vendicherò.»  
Steve rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di dire, serio. «Tutto quello che vuoi»  
Tony rise, spostandosi all'indietro, allontanandosi dal suo abbraccio. E poi mise le sue mani sulle guance di Steve, un sorriso stanco sul viso.  
«Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi te, Steve? Perché sei _così_? Non me lo merito, non me lo sono mai meritato» disse, avvicinandosi un poco. Profumava di sudore, di sangue e di battaglia, odorava di morte e di vittoria. A Steve non importava, avrebbe potuto odorare di letame per quanto gli sarebbe potuto importare.  
Steve avrebbe potuto rispondere in molti modi. Avrebbe potuto dirgli che non aveva avuto bisogno di fare nulla, che l'aveva conquistato semplicemente essendo se stesso. Oppure avrebbe potuto dirgli che si meritava Steve e molto più.  
Si meritava il trono se era questo che voleva, si meritava una famiglia e sei bambini. Si meritava di essere felice, così felice da scoppiare.  
Tony non gli avrebbe creduto.  
Lo sapeva con chiarezza, Tony non avrebbe mai creduto a nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli quindi si era limitato a sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo, il più a fondo possibile, mettendo in quel solo atto tutto l'amore che provava.  
Non gli importava se il suo fianco cominciava a fare sempre più male, nulla importava nella sua vita se non Tony. Nulla sarebbe mai importato se non Tony.  
Era stato Tony a staccarsi alla fine, respirando a fatica. «Stai sanguinando» ripeté, e la sua voce era un po' strozzata, come se questo fatto lo distruggesse nell'interno.  
«Hai detto che mi seguiresti ovunque, vero Steve?» chiese Tony, guardandolo, le sue mani ancora sulle sue guance, calde e rassicuranti.  
«Fino all'inferno e ritorno» rispose, le parole che scivolavano facilmente sulla sua lingua. Tony sorrise, guardandolo.  
«Anche io, sai? Ti seguirei ovunque. Da quei tuoi stupidi Dei, in quella tua maledetta vecchia fattoria. Ovunque tu andrai» gli disse, serio, guardandolo deciso. «Fino alla morte e ritorno. Dai bruti o nelle terre libere. Quindi non andare, Steve. Non _andare_.»  
E Steve sapeva che questo ordine non era diverso da quello della sera prima, che non poteva promettere questo più di quanto non aveva potuto promettere l'altro, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che questo era diverso. Che a questo doveva rispondere.  
«Qualsiasi cosa succeda,» disse dunque, «il mio scudo sarà al tuo comando, il mio corpo e la mia anima saranno al tuo fianco. Qualunque cosa succeda, non me ne andrò» promise comunque, perché Tony era tutta la sua vita.   
Perché Tony era tutto.  
Tony rise, gettando la testa all'indietro e poi spingendosi in avanti, poggiando la fronte contro il petto dell'altro e se sembrava avere gli occhi lucidi Steve non disse niente.  
«Lo vendicheremo,» mormorò Tony «lo vendicheremo e poi quando tutto sarà finito... penseremo a che fare. Fino ad allora giocheremo questo stupido gioco. Sei con me, Steven?»  
E Steve lo baciò.

La famiglia Rogers non era mai stata una famiglia particolarmente fortunata, Steve lo sapeva. Erano poveri, la loro terra non produceva particolarmente bene – non bene quando ne avrebbero avuto bisogno comunque – e il loro unico figlio era praticamente inutile per qualsiasi lavoro manuale.  
Eppure Steve Rogers era cresciuto, Steve Rogers aveva perso e aveva lottato e aveva pianto. Eppure ora Steve Rogers aveva trovato Tony Stark e pensava di essere la persona più fortunata del mondo.


End file.
